Under the Starry night
by black flamo
Summary: Agent Coulson comes home one day to find an abandoned baby girl in front of his apartment, he takes her in and raises her as his own, but at the age of 5 she is kidnapped by the enemy and taken from him. 7 years later, he finds her again but as a spy working with the enemy, and soon,they will have to eliminate the enemy, and uncover her past. Rated T just in case,My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1 One Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers **

**This story is set 6 years before the chitauri invasion.**

Character Info

Name: Rebecca (Bex) Coulson

Hair: short black

Eye colour: Usually brown, but blue when sad and red when angry.

Age: 5

Personality: Smart, and cheeky

* * *

Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of the birds singing outside my window, I jump out of bed and quickly change my clothes, today was a special day, today was my 5th birthday, I just hoped that daddy didn't forget that. As I walked into the living room, I saw that daddy was already up and dressed, seems like he was watching the news. (Something he does every morning.)

"Daddy Daddy." I chirp happily, running to the couch where he sat.

"What is it Bex?" He asks me.

"Don't call me that daddy, you know my name's Rebecca." I giggle as I climb onto the couch and sit next to him. He wraps and arm around me and whispers in my ear "I know your name's Rebecca, but I think that Bex is fine too, it's kinda like a nickname."

"Hmmm….a nickname, daddy do you have a nickname?" I ask him, completely forgetting what I wanted to ask him before.

"Well, I guess you could say I do."

"What is it dad?"

"Agent….Agent Coulson." He says hesitating a bit.

"Then…I could be Agent Bex!" I say with a big grin on my face. After hearing that, Phil couldn't help but crack a laugh. "You know Bex, you are one of the few people who can make me laugh." But I didn't hear that bit since I had managed to get out of his grip, and was busy switching through the channels looking for the kid's channel. "Daddy," I ask finally remembering what I wanted to say, "Do you remember what day it is today?

"Of course I do, it's your 5th birthday, and how would I ever forget after you kept on reminding me every day 2 months ago." He replies with a chuckle.

"Daddy Daddy take me to work today, I wanna see Mr Furry and tell him it's my birthday today."

"I'm sure he knows it's your birthday today, besides you've been reminding him every time we go."

"But still…" I pout "what if he forgot?"

"Trust me Bex, he wouldn't have forgotten because I remember him going shopping the other day."

"Yay! Presents." I giggle. "Now little Miss, let's have breakfast first, then we can go okay?"

"Okie." I agree as I jump off the couch and head for the kitchen

…

"Daddy where's Mr Furry?" I ask as we walk down another corridor and into the cafeteria.

"The Director is in a very important meeting right now so we can't disturb him."

"Daddy, why do you call Mr Furry `Director' is that his nickname?" I ask

" Well….I wouldn't call it a nickname"

"Then that means that Mr Furry doesn't have a nickname!" I exclaim gleefully "Can I give him one daddy?"

"Sure you can Bex, but I think you've given him more nicknames than you think." He says with a slight chuckle. Phil sighs, "Hmm….wait here in the cafeteria for a moment ok Rebecca? I'm just going to check on the director to see if he's done."

"Okay, whatever you say daddy, Oh! And remember to tell Mr Furry it's my birthday today."

"Haha I sure will Rebecca." He walks of and puts a hand up to wave bye.

Once daddy left I went and found a seat in the cafeteria and waited patiently for him to return.

The cafeteria was not that busy since it wasn't lunch yet so there weren't that many people here.

As I waited for daddy this lady walked up to me. "Hi there, my name's Maria Hill, you must be Rebecca, Agent Coulson's daughter." I don't say anything but nod, daddy had once told me never to talk to strangers because they might be bad people, but somehow this lady seemed nice. "Is it ok if I sit next to you?" she asks. "Sure go ahead no one's sitting there anyways."

I say as my eyes met hers, she had nice blue eyes and there was something really familiar about her. As I was in the middle of thinking, Maria pulled out a small blue box and handed it to me. "I heard that it was your birthday today, so happy birthday Rebecca." "Wow, thank you so much!" I open the box to find a shiny blue cross bracelet with a chain. "This is so cool, thank you so much Miss Hill!" I exclaim as I give her a big hug. "So, how old are you turning?" "Oh I'm turning 5 today." I say slipping on the bangle. "Hey Rebecca it's time to go." Phil calls from the cafeteria's doorway. "Coming! It was nice to have met you Miss Hill." I say giving her a bow before walking off to join my dad.

"She seems so mature for a 5 year old, well, that's what you can expect from Phil. Always so professional." She grins at that thought.

"Well, I better get going."

* * *

**Reviews please XD**

**Also you guys should read the next chapter :) Something happens :O**


	2. Chapter 2 Midnight Ravens

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers **

**But I do own Bex and the Midnight Ravens XD**

**Please Read and Reviews Rated T for some language **

**I love reading all your reviews so don't be afraid to post any thanks **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Midnight Ravens

"Daddy did you tell Mr Furry bout my birthday?"

"I sure did Bex and his name's Fury" Phil mumbled,

"What did he say?"

"…..he said that he knows already."

"That's good." I giggle.

As we walked down some corridors, I started to feel really tired.

"Daddy, my legs hurt, can you carry me?" I ask him opening my arms.

"Come here kiddo, I'll give you a piggyback." He bends down in front of me and kneels as I get up.

After walking down a few more corridors. Phil finally noticed my new bracelet that Maria had given me. "Where'd you get this from Bex?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" I lifted up my right wrist to have a look, "Miss Hill, gave it to me, I think she's really nice."

"I see, Maria huh…." Phil mumbled. "Hmmmm…oh yea, I need to get something out for a minute so I'm going to put you down ok Rebecca?"

"Sure thing Daddy, what are you getting out?" I said as he took out a little rectangular blue box.

"Happy birthday Rebecca."

"Yay! Thanks so much Daddy, You haven't gotten me Captain America action figures again have you?"

"Hahaha no Bex, not this time."

I open the box to find a beautiful shiny blue crystal flower necklace.

"This is so pretty daddy thank you." I give him a big hug and ask him "Can you put this on for me daddy?"

"Sure thing Kiddo."

As Phil was putting on my necklace, I took out this small blue box and when Phil done, I turned around handing him the box. "This is for you Daddy."

"Thanks Rebecca but…It's not my birthday today."

"I know that Daddy but before I left the cafeteria , Miss Hills slipped this into the pocket of my jacket, and it had the note `To: Coulson' on it, so I guess it's for you Dad."

"Hmm…let's have a look at what's inside now shall we." He says as he lifts the lid off, to find a matching bracelet as mine. "Hahaha I see what Maria has done now," Phil grins as he lifts out the bracelet "Look at this Rebecca, Maria has gotten us the same bracelets."

"Really? Hehehe that's so cool Daddy, we have matching bracelets." I grin as Phil slips on his bracelet and we both hold up our wrists with the bracelet reflecting off each other, making a beautiful small rainbow. But before me or Phil can say anything, there is a loud explosion somewhere that causes the Helcarrier to shake violently and throw us off our feet tumbling to the wall. Somewhere around the corner, I spot a crow wandering around. It seemed to emit some kind of aura that I couldn't ignore. As I drew nearer to the bird, I heard someone speaking through the speaker, it was Mr Furry, I mean Fury. **"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS, THERE HAS BEEN A CROW FOUND AT THE SCENE OF THE EXPLOSION THAT IS BELIEVED TO BE THE BOMB, I REPEAT, THE BOMB IS A CROW, IF YOU SEE ONE **_**GET,AWAY, IMMEDIATELY**_**." **

Upon hearing the last sentence, I quickly jump away from the crow as it lifts it's head up to look at me, suddenly there is a bright flash of light that sends me flying back to where I was previously and into Phil's arms. "Rebecca! Are you ok?!" He asks me, obviously alarmed.

"Uhhh…yea, except my head hurts a little." I reply moving my hand to my head as I feel something wet and sticky flowing down my face, I take my hand away and realise that the wet and sticky liquid was red…. I was bleeding. "Um…Daddy, I think I'm bleeding." But Phil doesn't hear me because he was too busy shouting something at his walkie-talkie. Suddenly I realise that there was a rather large piece of glass wedged in his right shoulder that seemed to be restricting his movements with his right arm.

Then in the corner of my eye I see a crow slowly approaching us. "Dad, we have to move now, there's a crow coming." I whisper as I tug on his sleeve, but he doesn't hear me. The crow is about 5 meters away from us now. "Dad, we have to Move **NOW!" **I shout just as the crow cocks its head to look at us. I think he finally heard me, because suddenly I was being pulled around a corner just as the crow explodes. "Rebecca! Why didn't you warn me back then? We could have died then!" Phil exclaims. "But I **DID** warn you, you just didn't listen to me." That's what I thought I said, but the only thing Phil heard from me was silence. "Rebecca, Rebecca! Why aren't you saying anything?!" He yells. "I am saying something!" I yell back, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a croak.

A really bad feeling starts to creep up on me as I drag my hand up to the back of my neck which was starting to hurt real badly. My hand brushes past something that felt like a….feather. There was a** feather** stuck in my neck. "Dad there's this feather stuck in neck that's really starting to hurt." Again, it happens, the only thing that comes out is a croak, and I start to vomit blood. "H-hey Bex what's wrong?!" Phil asks me, really panicking now. I point to my neck as he gets up to have a look. His eyes widen as he sees the feather, even though he couldn't use his right hand due to the glass shard, he picks me up, puts me on his back and runs down another corridor, passing lots of other people who have been injured by the several explosions. He keeps on running and doesn't stop till we get to a certain room. Phil kicks down the door and runs in shouting "I NEED MEDICALS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A person wearing a black leather cape turns around to look at him, it was Mr Fury. "Damn! You look like shit Coulson, where you caught in the explosions as well?"

"Yeah, but I'm alright, Rebecca here isn't but, she needs medical attention immediately."

Fury comes over and at one glance at me and my condition he quickly calls over the medics.

"WE NEED MEDICS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Sir it seems like they are all out treating the other patients. There is not even one medic left." An Agent states from his desk.

"….HILLS GET HERE THIS MINUTE AND BRING A FIRST AID KIT WITH YOU!" Fury shouts into his radio.

"Roger that Sir, but if I may ask, who's in need of medical attention? The medics all out there treating everyone."

"It's …Rebecca, just get here as fast as you can Hills, her condition isn't that good."

And with that, the radio goes dead as the lights go off in the room. And when they turn back on, I wasn't on Phil's back anymore, but was in the hands of a man wearing a hat that covered his face in the middle of the room holding me up by my throat. "D-D-Dad h-help me." I mutter.

Once Phil realises that was me, his eyes widen like everyone else's.

I start to struggle as I can't breathe and when the man finally realises that I was suffocating he released his grip on me as I dropped onto the floor, and kneels beside me. He brings his hand to the back of my neck, and my eyes widen with fear.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone shouts, it was Fury holding up his gun.

"Let go of the girl, and you won't get hurt."

"That's….like…telling me to surrender isn't it ?" The man speaks for the first time, his voice sound Husky and rough. "I don't surrender, _The Midnight Ravens_ don't surrender, I am merely here to collect some info, as well as taking something that could help us in the future." He plucks out the feather in my neck and suddenly we weren't at S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :p**

**The more reviews I get the more faster I'll upload new chapters XD**

**Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers**

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego**

**Please Read and Review **

* * *

Chapter 3 Lost

~Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. ~

Phil had to blink twice to realise what happened , his shoulder now hurt like hell, and he was having a really had time, coping with what just happened. "Ok Phil, let's just calm down and have a look at what has happened." He takes in 3 deep breaths, and starts to recall what has happened.

Today was Rebecca's birthday

I took her to S.H.E.I.L.D for the day

There was an intruder

There was a bomb

We were injured

A strange man came out of nowhere

The man disappears

Rebecca disappears

The last sentence sends chills up his spine, "Rebecca, Rebecca was GONE. In one moment we were together, the next, she disappears." Phil shivers, he starts to feel really cold. Everyone else in the room is dead quiet. Phil felt himself lose conscious, the next thing he knew, he was falling face first to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

~Back to where Rebecca is~

We weren't at daddy's work place anymore, the first thing I do is move my hand to feel my neck. The feather wasn't there anymore, there was also…no wound. Strange. "I see your awake now kid." A gruff voice speaks, making me flinch. I look around the room, it was dark with no lights except the moonlight shining in from a small window high above, as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, the voice speaks again. "All you have to do is be a good girl and you won't get hurt ." I turn around to the direction of the voice, and see a silhouette of a man sitting on what I think is a chair. "Why should I trust you?" I ask bitterly, suddenly I feel a whoosh of air pass me and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled back by someone, once I hit the wall, I realise that there is something sharp pressed against my neck. "Because…if you don't, then I have orders from the boss to eliminate you." Comes the gruff reply.

"W-well," I gulp, "how do I know that you aren't bluffing?" All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in right arm. I look down and see something glistening in the moonlight. "Nuts…" I mutter.

"So we clear or not kid?"

"Clear, very, VERY clear." I reply.

"…good."

He then removes whatever he jabbed into my arm out.

"Dammmmn, that hurts." I mutter under my breath, clutching my arm as I slide down onto the floor.

* * *

*Creeeak*

I hear a door opening somewhere, there seems to be another person walking in.

"Bobby PLEASE, what did I say about our guest Eh? I said do NOT, under any, ANY circumstances, hurt her. But NOOOOOOO, you had to didn't you, ANNND Boss so did not give you orders to kill her." The person who just walked in had a very loud voice, it definitely sounded like a man's.

"But, sir she was being very arrogant."

"Right, whatever just get your ass out of here immediately."

"Yes sir."

I hear the door close, and some footsteps approaching me.

"What do you want with me?" I ask closing my eyes, feeling my whole body tense up.

"Hey, h-hey kid relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Righhht, that's just like what the other guy said."

"You mean Bobby? Who cares about that ape. Right now I just want you to open your eyes and look at me."

"…..why?"

"Because…."

"Because..?"

"Look kid, I just don't want you to be afraid of me ok?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You just kidnapped me from my family."

"True."

Somehow this person sounded really nice, I reluctantly opened my eyes, to see a man around his mid 20's, with Long black hair and a really long fringe. He had green eyes and a nice smile.

"That's better isn't it?" he asks me.

"Umm…yea."

"Know kid, can I at least get to know your name?"

"…tell me yours first."

"Hahaha you're a funny one you know that?" He chuckles, "You can call me Boss, or Diego, I don't mind."

"…ok…Diego, my names…Rebecca."

"Great! Ok I'm going to have to explain everything now, but first let's get out of this room, gives me the creeps being in here." He grabs my hand and leads me to the door.

"Ow..." I wince remembering what had happened to my arm.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Don't worry I'll get you patched up later." He reassures me as we walk out of the room and into a room that looked like the living room. He gestures to the couch. "You can go and sit on the couch while I get the first aid kit out." And that's exactly what I did.

Once he found the first aid kit, he comes over and sits next to me opening the box.

"..Diego"

"Yeah?"

"Why was I kidnapped, daddy must be so worried about me."

"I know how you feel Rebecca, what happened to you happened to me too, which is why when I heard that Ben was bringing back a kid, I knew I just had to be your handler."

"Handler?"  
"It's a person in charge or another person, we take care of things like their welfare and their needs, as well as their missions."

"Missions?"

"Yeah, missions, your going to be trained to be an assassin and when the boss thinks your good enough, he'll start sending you out on missions."

"But I don't wanna be an assassin, I just want to go back to daddy." I start to cry while thinking of daddy. Diego gives me a hugs while I'm crying and suddenly I feel a needle prick my neck.

"Whaaa…." But before I can say anything I fall into a deep sleep.

Last thing I remember is Diego saying "This one's not going to run away from me

she'll be with me forever and I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**O_O WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO REBECCA? CAN DIEGO BE TRUSTED?**

**HAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER. XD**

**I would like to take this chance to say thank you to the people who have read my story up to this chapter, and a special thanks to the people who have reviewed my story, favourite it and are following :D**


	4. Chapter 4 True Nature

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers **

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego **

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of you wonderful people out there who have reviewed my story and favourite/or are following it XD It means sooo much to me ****ヽ****(****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)****乂****(*****ﾟ****ﾟ****)****ﾉ**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 True Nature

~Somewhere in a building in Germany~

"Ma'am, it seems like Diego has started again." A maid told a lady sitting at her desk writing something. The lady's name was Laura, she was around her mid 30's with long black hair that she tied up into a bun.

"Seriously? The last one went so bad, he locked himself up in his room for 3 months straight."

She groaned putting her pen down.

"Who is it this time?" she asked, getting her jacket.

"It seems like a young girl this time, looks like she has a connection with someone working in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? Well, what a lucky catch," She chuckles "But with Diego? Let's hope he doesn't break her like the others, she could prove useful."

"Where is Diego right now? I'm going to have to have a word with him."

"He is currently in sector B with the girl."

"Alright, Cooro come here boy."

"Caw caw, cooro here, cooro here." A crow flew down from its perch and stood on Laura's arm.

"Good boy, now let's go."

* * *

"Rebecca…Rebecca, it's time to wake up." someone shook me gently as I rolled over, on what seemed to be a bed.

I open my eyes to see a young man frowning at me. "D-Diego?"  
"Yup, that's me Bec, it's okay if I call you that right?"

"Um…yea, what happened?"  
I try to recount what has happened so far, but I can't seem to remember anything. "That's strange." I mumble as a feel a sharp pain in my head. Diego seems to realise that I was in pain. "Don't try to push yourself to hard Rebecca, you were hit pretty hard."

"I was?"

"Yea..," Diego hesitates for a moment, "When we were attacked by the enemy."

"T-the enemy?

"Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D. remember?" He leans in and gives me a hug, "I was so worried about you, when I heard you were hurt."

"Y-you were?"

"Of cause I was Rebecca!" He pulls away and hesitates again, "I-I'm your F-FATHER, that's why!" He blurts out.

I sit there dumbstruck, "O-Oh, I-I can't seem to remember anything but."

Diego turns around, "….I was afraid this would happen, but then again, This is great." He smirks to himself.

"Umm…Diego, would that mean that I'm your daughter?"

"Yes Rebecca, yes you are, you are also and assassin."

"I am?"

"We're going to have to go through training again."

"Um…I'm sorry if I'm troubling you Diego."

"What? No, no, don't ever, EVER say that again ok? You are perfect Rebecca, Perfect."

"This is not going to go well." Laura sighs from the doorway.

* * *

~Back at S.H.I.E.L.D~

Phil wakes up in the Infirmary, Fury's sitting on a chair beside him. They both don't say anything until Fury asks, "How do you feel? Seems like that glass shard was in deeper that it looked, you're going to have to take the next couple of days off."

"….What do we have on them?"

"Well," Fury sighs, "Seems like the last hit they did was in Germany, kidnapped the prime minister, and hacked into banks and who knows what else."

"….go on"

"We've also got some info on some of their members. There were quite a lot, but I picked out the most important ones that you might want to know about. The first one is the boss. Her name is unknown but it looks like she has a pet crow called Cooro, ….the second one is a young man named Diego, reports say that he's a well…."

"What is it?" Phil asks, desperation in his voice.

"…..he used to be a well-known paedophile."

"Thats...not good" Phil groans from his bed. "Can't you get a location on where she may be?"

"My biggest guess is that they aren't here anymore, most likely overseas or something, I'm sorry to say this Coulson, but we may never see her again."

Phil glances down at his right wrist where he had the bracelet from Rebecca on.

"That can't be true." Phil whispers, tears starting to build up in his eyes.

Fury gets the message and leaves the room closing the door behind him. He enters his office, sits down on his chair, and pulls out a small black box with a tag that had `To: Rebecca' on it.

"You're not the only one who was hurt by this event Phil, everyone was."

* * *

**DIEGO IS BAD :O**

**Sorry if this chapter is short :P **

**The next chapter/s are going to be about some of Rebecca's missions **

**Thanks for reading ^v^**

**Read and Review Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 Skills

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or marvel**

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego **

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 5 Skills

~Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. ~

~1 weeks after the event~

Agent Coulson was up and working again, he wasn't going to let some shoulder injury stop him, during his free time, he would spend all of it looking up possibilities that Rebecca was alive, but no matter what way he tried, he couldn't get anything. Eventually he gave up.

~2 months later~

"_WAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA!"_

_Rebecca's wailing echoed through the whole apartment as Coulson tried to prepare her milk as fast as possible. "COULSON, HURRY THE HELL UP WILL YOU?" Fury had to yell over Rebecca's wail as her whole face puffed red. "I KNOW SIR, I KNOW!" Coulson came running into the living room with the milk, and Fury moved over on the couch to allow Coulson some room as he lifted Rebecca from Fury and gave her, her milk. She immediately quieted down and began drinking as Coulson and Fury both sighed. "You know Agent, I have absolutely no idea, whatsoever, how you can deal with this by yourself."_

"_I just manage sir, oh, and sir, did you know that Rebecca's eyes sometimes change colour depending on her emotions?"  
"…Continue."  
"Once," Coulson stops for a minute as he looks at Rebecca and smiles, a genuine smile. " I've noticed that they are normally brown, but when she's sad or depressed then they sometimes turn a shade of blue, other times, like when she's angry then her eyes would turn a shade of red."_

"_I see that's rather-"Fury was cut off by Rebecca as she started crying again, after draining her bottle._

Coulson jumps in his chair when his phone rang,

"Coulson here," He answers immediately.

"Coulson…Where are those reports I asked you to submit 2 HOURS AGO?" It was Fury, and he didn't sound happy.

"S-Sorry sir, I'll get them to you right away."

"I hope you mean _RIGHT AWAY_." And with that, Fury hanged up.

Coulson sighed. What was that all about? Was he daydreaming? Fury eyed him suspiciously as he walked in and handed in the reports. "Everything alright Agent?" Fury asked him, as he flipped through the reports. "Yes sir, just…do you remember Rebecca's eyes?"

"Yes I do Agent, why?"

'I don't think she's umm…"

"Is the word you're looking for perhaps `Normal'?"

"…Yes sir."

"Well, that's a mystery we will probably never solve." Fury sighs, "You've just got to let go Coulson."

And with that, Agent Coulson left the room.

* * *

~Back in Germany~

~1 week after the Event~

"Rebecca~ we're going to the training room today" Diego calls out as he walks out of the room.

"Coming Diego!" I follow after him as I close the door behind me.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask Diego,

"We're going to have to go through training again, but first I'll let you pick a weapon and see which one you like first, then maybe we'll polish your skills on that." Diego thinks aloud.

"Okay~"

Once we got to the weapon room there were all kinds of weapons on the walls and shelves. I walk around taking a look at everything around me. "Whoa…"

"Just pick your favourite one Rebecca, and if it's too high then I can help you get it down."

"Ok Diego"

I stop in front of a rack of throwing knives. "Diego, I like these ones." I call out to him as I point at the Knives. "Hmmm…Throwing knives huh…they aren't that hard to control, ok then." Diego picks one off the rack and hands it to me. "It's not too heavy is it Rebecca? "

"Nup it's perfect." I reply holding the knife and pretending to slash an invisible enemy.

"Alright then, let's start training." Diego grabs another 7 more knives and I follow him into the training room.

"Ok." Diego lays the 7 knives he took before plus mine on the floor in a row. The knives had a leather handle and a sharp tip.

"Let's begin training"

* * *

~A few months later~

"Rebecca the target is currently heading to you at 3 o'clock"

"Roger that."

I take out my knives as I watch out for the target. Our target was a young man, who had betrayed us, the Midnight Ravens and given info to the police. I'm currently up in a tree waiting for him to come my way as I grip the handle of my knife. This was my first mission, and hopefully not my last.

"Get ready Rebecca, he's coming. And remember just relax."

"Got it Diego."

I grip my knife handle harder as I see the target coming closer. "Relax Bex, You can do this." I tell myself, "Wait where did I get the name Bex from? Never mind that, he's coming."

The target is only about 10 meters away from me now.

I can't breathe

I take aim

I relax

I throw

It hits

He's down

I breathe

"Mission accomplished Rebecca, Good job." Diego praises me over radio.

"Roger that sir, thank you."

I jump down from the tree to join Diego as we walk to have a look at the target.

Diego leans down and flips the man over

A clean shot right in the head

"Wow, that's even better than I expected Rebecca, Laura's going to be so happy with you."

"I did really, _REALLY_ well right Diego?"

"Yes Rebecca, Yes you did." He grins as he ruffles my hair, which I haven't left short anymore, since Diego said it looked better long, but I still tied it up. "Maybe it's because of my good luck charm Diego."

"Your good luck charm?"

"Yeah, this bracelet on my right wrist, I hold it up to show him."  
"Ahh yes your bracelet, who knows, maybe it is good luck."

I take my knife out of the targets head and slid it back into its sheath.

"I'm tired Diego, let's go home."

"Yeah, just a minute Rebecca, I've got to let Laura know we've completed the mission." Diego answers, pulling out his phone.

"Ok." I sit down on the ground as I pull out my knives, Diego got me them after I finished training, they were custom made throwing knives with a leather handle, a black leather sheath and a very sharp tip, Diego got me 3 of them.

"Alright then, let's go home now Rebecca, I've already called Laura she'll deal with the mess."

I hop onto Diego's back and slowly drift off to sleep, "I'm tired..." I mutter before I fall asleep.

"Kids get tired so easily don't they?" A voice said from behind us.

It was Laura, "That was fast Laura." Diego says,

"I was technically with you guys on this mission, Rebecca did rather well for a kid her age, don't you think she might be a mutant or something?"

"Nonsense!" Diego snaps at her, "That's not possible."

"Whatever," Laura sighsm "Just make sure she get enough rest, she is proving to be very useful, a clean shot right in the head, not bad for a kid."

Laura turns around, but Diego was already gone.

She sighs again, "Why does he never listen?"

Cooro watched from one of the trees, and flew down.

"Cooro saw, cooro saw."

"Yes you did Cooro, Yes you did."

Laura removes the camera on Cooro's neck,

"This I better watch again."

* * *

**REBECCAS ACCURACY IS SOO AMAZING**

**Please Read and Review thanks XD**


	6. Chapter 6 GAMEOVER

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel**

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego**

**READ AND REVIEW Thanks :D this chapter is pretty long since i type them on my phone XD Also rated T for some violence**

* * *

Chapter 6 Gameover

* * *

_I grin as Coulson slips on his bracelet and we both hold up our wrists with the bracelet reflecting off each other, making a beautiful small rainbow. But before me or Phil can say anything, there is a loud explosion somewhere that causes the Helcarrier to shake violently and throw us off our feet tumbling to the wall. Somewhere around the corner, I spot a crow wandering around. It seemed to emit some kind of aura that I couldn't ignore. As I drew nearer to the bird, I heard someone speaking through the speaker, it was Mr Furry, I mean Fury. __**"ATTENTION ALL AGENTS, THERE HAS BEEN A CROW FOUND AT THE SCENE OF THE EXPLOSION THAT IS BELIEVED TO BE THE BOMB, I REPEAT, THE BOMB IS A CROW, IF YOU SEE ONE GET, AWAY, IMMEDIATELY." **_

_Upon hearing the last sentence, I quickly jump away from the crow as it lifts it's head up to look at me, suddenly there is a bright flash of light that sends me flying back to where I was previously and into Coulson's arms. "Rebecca! Are you ok?!" He asks me, obviously alarmed._

_"Uhhh…yea, except my head hurts a little." I reply moving my hand to my head as I feel something wet and sticky flowing down my face, I take my hand away and realise that the wet and sticky liquid was red… I was bleeding._

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night sweating, was…that…a nightmare?

After my first mission, which was to eliminate the traitor, I had been having weird dreams that made me wake up in the middle of the night sweating. Who was Coulson? Fury? There was also something about Agents too. Were they…my memories? I did feel like I forgot something when I woke up with Diego. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I tell myself, shaking away the weird feeling that I had.

I tried to go back to sleep, but for some reason, I just couldn't. I sigh and got out of bed, grabbing my knives with me as I headed for the training room. Diego had once told me that if I was having any trouble sleeping or if I was just simply upset or angry and wanted to release some stress, then I could go to the training room, since it was open 24/7. As I made my way to the training room, I walked past some of the seniors (The people who have been here longer than me) I could feel then staring at me as I made my way through.

"Hey she's the one right?" One of them whispers,

"Yeah, seems like it's a girl this time, who knows what he's up to this time." The other one snickers.

"I know right, besides she looks so weak, seems like she's going to the training room, let's go and see how strong she is."

"Let's go indeed."

I continue walking as I grip my daggers or knives on my belt. They don't know who they are going up against. I grin as I make my way into the training room. I walk over to the target base where I start to throw my daggers at the targets, I got a bullseye on them all. 3 minutes later, the seniors walk in, there were 3 of them, a shorty, a baldy, and a hairy. I walk over to the targets to pull my knives out.

"Hey Kid!" The baldy calls out to me. "What?" I call back.

"Come fight us kid, we wanna see what you got, heard you got your first target with a pretty clean shot." The shorty one calls out this time.

"I don't think you'd want to fight me now boys I'm not feeling so well." I reply taking another knife out of another target.

"Heheh was it something Diego did to you?" It's the hairy one this time.

I throw my knife at him, missing his face but scratched his cheek. "Shut up" I mutter at him, "I'm not feeling well, because you 3 are pissing me off." That last sentence really got to them, as their faces grew very red. "We're going to make you regret what you just said kid, you may not know us, but the three of us are known as the Immortal brothers." The shorty said, "Basically kid, we have never been hurt in battle before, by even the world's strongest people." The baldy translated. "So what can a kid like you do to us." The hairy one laughed as they lunged at me.

I pulled out one of my knives and close my eyes, they were about 10 meters away from me, so they should get to me in…

3…..

2…..

1…..

I open my eyes to see them right in front of me, "DIE KIDDO!" The hairy one screams at me.

"Now I'm seriously pissed." I jump in the air and do a somersault as I land behind him I then bring my right hand down and stab him in the gut, as he went down writhing. "Immortal huh." I scoff,

"Kids got skill huh, she managed to get Fred." The Shorty smirks getting a knife out, "She likes to use knives like me too." "Don't let your guard down John, I can sense something dangerous in this kid." The baldy said as he slowly backs away pulling out a gun.

"You guys are just weak." That's the only warning baldy gets before I jump on top of him and dig my knife into his forehead. "Ahhh…" Was all he could manage to say before he crumpled onto the floor.

"WHOA TED, s-she got you real badly didn't she?" Shorty now pulls out another knife and attempts to throw it at me, missing completely, I grab them as they fly above my head and throw it back, hoping that he would catch it. But sadly, he didn't and the knife went right into the middle of his chest. "Y-Your just a kid, h-how can you be s-so strong?"

"Since those are your last words, I'll tell you," I turn and look at him as he slowly falls to the ground. He looks into my eyes, they were a shade of red.

"I'm really pissed."

* * *

I walk to collect my knives and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. That felt a lot better, I grin, Diego was right, the training room IS good for stress relief. I walk back to my room and as I walk in, I see Diego sitting inside, his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Diego? What happened?" I ask him, closing the door behind me, while taking my bloodstained knives out of there sheaths and putting them on top of my table. "I-I thought you had left." Diego mumbled. I didn't quite hear him, so I thought he was worried about where I went. "If you're wondering about where I went, I went to the training room since I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Was the reply I got from Diego as he lifted his head up to look at me. "OH! Rebecca! Why are your clothes stained with blood?" He exclaims jumping out of the chair walking to me. I look down at my grey t-shirt, it was stained with blood.

"Who knew they bled this much." I mumble.

"Are you ok Rebecca?! You aren't hurt are you?" Diego sounded really worried.

"Umm...no, in the training room, a bunch of seniors came up to me to pick a fight and then I got really pissed off." I tell Diego.

"Oh, I see, I'm guessing they didn't get the happy ending?"

"Nup, they got…

GAMEOVER

* * *

**GAMEOVER**

**heheheheh ****Hello again Readers**

**I'm trying my best to upload 1 chapter every day, but I have a test coming up so I might not BUT**

**Please Read and REVIEW Thanks :D**

**Thank you for reading, hope you're looking forward for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Agent X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego as well as Laura**

**Thanks for reading we are on the 7****th**** chapter now . I think this might be the chapter where Rebecca finally meets Agent Coulson again :D**

**Or…..Maybe not XD**

**Hope you guys keep on supporting me and please**

**READ AND REVIEW XD I LOVE ALL UR REVIEWS **

* * *

Chapter 7 Agent X

The next day, Diego came to my room, while I was polishing my knives.

"Laura wants to have a talk with you Rebecca," he sighs, "Her office is down the hall, section A, the one with `Midnight Ravens' printed on the door." He walks back out.

Now it's my turn to sigh, as I slide my knives back into their sheaths, back onto my belt, and walk out of the room.

Section A,

Midnight Ravens printed on the door,

There it is.

I knock on the door 3 times and wait for a reply,

"Come in."

I open the door and walk in, making sure I close the door after. "Have a seat Rebecca," Laura gestures at a seat. I take a seat and ask her, "Sooo what's up?"

"Training room."

I flinch at that word, remembering what had happened, "W-what about?" I ask quietly.

"I know what happened Rebecca, there are cameras in the room."

"Oh," came my reply as I looked down at the floor, not sure if I'm supposed to be ashamed or proud.

"I have to say, you did a pretty good job."

Was she praising me? But I had killed some seniors, who were probably a hell lot better, smarter and stronger than me. Well those three probably weren't.

"I- I don't know what you mean ma'am." I didn't lift my head up to look at her.

"What I'm saying," she leans over on her desk towards me. "Is that you did a very good job, those three were useless anyways, the only thing that made them useful, was their strength, but I think now I've found someone a hell lot better than them."

"And who would that person be?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"It's you Rebecca, I saw the knives, the moves, and I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed, how would you like to be one of my OFFICIAL agents?"

"Agents huh…" That word sounded really familiar to me.

"What do you say Rebecca? I'm giving you a chance to go to the next step, you're going to get more missions, and maybe even A ranked ones."

Diego once told me about the missions, they were grouped in A, B, C, and D. A being the hardest and most rewarding, and D being the easiest and less rewarding. Most people do D ranked missions for fun, that's what Diego told me.

"…What do I have to do?" I lift my head up to look at her, Laura smirks,

"Guess you're in then, all you have to do is sign this," She opens a cabinet and pulls out a black folder, "And get it back to me whenever you want, oh, and if Diego somehow talks you out of it, which he probably will, then you can also decline, but remember Rebecca, ONCE, IN, A, LIFETIME, OPPORTUNITY, so just have a think ok?" Laura finishes. "Got it." I take the folder and wave bye to Cooro as I walk out. I walk through the halls sighing, One of the agents huh, not such a bad offer, joining the team as an official.

But then again, why did was I doing this? Do I want to do it? I can't remember anything about my past so maybe that's why I'm doing, to find out who I am. But, will I ever find out? Diego told me that he was my Dad, but I just don't feel it, he couldn't be lying to me right? Whatever, let's just go and have a look at the folder.

* * *

I sit down on my bed and open the folder, inside there were 3 sheets of paper, 1 agreements sheet, 1 signup sheet and the other, a contract. I take a look at the signup sheet first.

_THE Midnight ravens #3 Agents sheet_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Skills/weapons:_

_Name of choice for missions:_

_Reason for joining:_

_Signature: _

And that was it, just a few things to sign, I then had a look at the agreements sheet, there wasn't much,

_Agreements sheet_

_You must remain loyal to the boss _

(Duh)

_You have your own choice of the missions you do/take_

(Sweet)

_Rewards for An __a__ ranked mission are mostly higher than 1million dollars._

(What a lot of money)

And that was it. The contract was just agreeing to all these things and one more thing.

YOU ARE AGREEING TO WORK FOR THE MIDNIGHT RAVENS FOR A MINIMUM OF 10 YEARS BEFORE YOU CAN QUIT.

That part had me thinking, 10 years, that's pretty long, I'm five now so, five plus ten is…..

15.

15, I would be 15. Hmmm….

I was in the middle of thinking when Diego burst into my room scaring the hell out of me as I quickly drew my knives and held them in front of me in a defensive pose.

I quickly realise that it was Diego, "Diego? What are you doing here?" Lowering my knives,

"I-I heard that Laura offered you a spot on the team, a REAL spot." He stammered,

"Uh…yeah she did." I slipped my knives back into their sheaths. "Why?"  
Diego walks towards me and sits down next to me as he unrolls his shirt revealing a tattoo, it was a crow and a full moon behind it, both were black and were visible because of Diego's light skin. "Am I going to get a tattoo too Diego?"

"Yeah you are, but if you're going to join I won't say anything, but I'll try to convince Laura not to give you a really tattoo until you old enough, those temporary ones should work fine." He gets up and leaves the room as I call out to him, "The real ones probably hurt yeah?"

"Yeah they do," Diego mutters, "They'll also stain your beautiful pure skin."

* * *

After Diego left, I took out a pen and started filling out the sheets,

_THE Midnight ravens #3 Agents sheet_

_Name: __Rebecca_

My names Rebecca, but I'm not too sure about my last name

_Age: __5_

I'm 5

_Skills/weapons: __Knives/ daggers_

Yup, knives and daggers, I think there're the same

_Name of choice for missions:_

Hmmm….Name of choice? I think that's like a nickname for mission's maybe. I don't know what to put in.

I have a long think, trying to remember if I ever had a nickname or anything….

A….ent…..e…x

What was that, I feel like I also most got a grasp on something, a name maybe? I try to concentrate harder but then my head starts pounding, and suddenly it starts to hurt a lot.

A….gent….x

Agent X?

My head is pounding really badly now, so all I can make out is Agent X. Hmmm... that's not bad. So I write it down.

_Name of choice for missions: __Agent X_

Agent X, I like it, now for the last 2 parts…

_Reason for joining:_

Easy

_Reason for joining: __I want to find out more about myself_

And the last part…..

_Signature: _

Signature…..hmmm

_Signature: __R_

There we go, I grin, now just to sign the contract…..Annnnnnnd done.

I put everything back into the folder and make my way back out to Laura's office.

* * *

I knock on Laura's door 3 times like before, and wait for her reply.

"Come in Rebecca." How'd she know it was me?

I open the door and walk in, "How'd you know it was me Ma'am?" I ask her curiously.

"Because, nobody knocks 3 times other than you, Oh hell, nobody knocks at all except you." Laura chuckles.

I feel myself go red in the face from embarrassment, "Is that a good thing Ma'am or should I stop?"

"Oh No, don't stop Rebecca, it just means that you have manners other than the other buffoons, you must have been taught them by someone, definitely not Diego." I didn't get it, so I gave her a confused look, "Hmm….It's a very good thing to have Rebecca, so you can continue doing it."

"Ok! And here's the folder Ma'am, I've filled everything inside." I hand her the folder and she takes it opening and having a look. "Good." She mutters before turning around to a drawer and pulling out little tattoos, the temporary ones. "Diego talked me into this so yea, you can pick whichever one you like Rebecca, I just need to leave the room for a moment." Cooro flies out after Laura as she shuts the door, leaving me all alone with 3 tattoos in front of me. The first one was just like Diego's, the second was a crow in a tree and the third, was a black full moon with a white crow inside it.

I pick up the one that looks like Diego's, and Laura walks back in, "Have you picked one yet Rebecca?"

"Yup, this one Ma'am." I hold up the tattoo showing it to her. "Ah yes the crow and moon, everyone's favourite, follow me Rebecca." I hop off the chair and follow Laura to the bathroom where she asks me where I would like the tattoo. "Hmm…Over here Ma'am." I point the back of my right hand. "A visual spot huh…." She takes the plastic of it and sticks the tattoo on the back of my hand, telling me to hold it while she got a piece of toilet paper, wet it and dabs it over the paper.

"Hold it for about another 2 minutes and it should be done."

So I wait for about 2 minutes and then I slowly take the paper off. And there was a tattoo on my hand. "Looks like nothing when wrong, we should get you new ones every 2 months, but beside that, welcome to the team Rebecca." Laura gives me a hug and I hug her back Cooro nearly getting squished between us.

Laura pulls away and tells me, "Your missions are going to start from next week on so I would consider training and practising and enhancing your skills." And then she left.

"Ok! I can do this! Let's go to the training room!" I grin enthusiastically and pump my fist in the air.

This is how my life as the assassin, Agent X begins.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**

**This chapter is pretty long because I have a surgery tomorrow :( **

**and I may not post for a few days, but who knows XD maybe the hospital might have internet lol**

**Please Read and Review and thanks for reading :)**

**Black Flamo**

**Or you can call me Blackio XD**


	8. Chapter 8 7 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers **

**But I do own Rebecca and Diego **

**In case you guys are wondering why I'm posting so quickly it's cause I was discharged from the hospital pretty quickly, and I had thought of a new chapter XD **

**8****TH**** CHAPTER WHOOOO! :D**

**I think that this may be the chapter where Rebecca finally meets Coulson again .**

**Yea it'll be this chapter :3**

**Please ****READ AND REVIEW**** Thanks and also rated T for some violence**

* * *

Chapter 8 **7 years later**

~At S.H.I.E.L.D. 6 month after the chitauri attack~

Phil awoke to the sound of someone talking, "Sir, everything is going well, he should be up and well in a few days, but I would reckon mend some rest." Who was that?

"Thanks, now please leave, I need to have a talk with him."

"Yes sir." Phil hears footstep coming closer to him, "Who's there." Phil manages to say.

"Calm down soldier, you've been through 3 surgery's and the fact that you are actually alive is amazing, you're really lucky that Loki only got your lungs, not your heart. Scared the living hell out of me when I saw you faint in front of me Agent, thought you really died." Fury sighs.

Phil looks down at his wrist, the bracelet was still there. He sighs, "So I survived? What did you tell the others?"

"They needed the push like what you said, so I…I told them you died and…." Fury hesitates,

"And…what? What did you do Sir?"

"I used your trading cards and stained them with your blood." Coulson tenses,

"What, did, you, just, say? My trading cards? The cards I spent years collecting?"

"They needed the push."

"Oh Gosh."

"I try and get you new ones, so don't worry too much about it." Fury gives Coulson a pat on the back and walks out, leaving Coulson in his own thoughts.

Coulson calls out, "Sir, I'll be able to get back working in another 3 days, I can guarantee you that."

* * *

~7 years later~ (1 year after the chitauri attack)

I walk up to pull my knife out of the man's back, "Uhhhhh…" he groans, "Still alive? Well, you're a fighter, would've been nice if you cooperated, we could've used a guy like you." I give him a kick to the stomach that sends him flying to the wall. He falls down and doesn't get up. "Oh hell," I walk up to his crumpled body and lift his head up by his hair, staring into lifeless eyes. "That was quick."

Diego's voice comes through the Radio. "Rebecca, don't tell me you've killed him already."

"Um..well hehehe I wouldn't say I killed him, he is uhh…just…..Yeah killed him."

Diego sighs, "Just get back here right now, Laura has a new mission for you, oh and please don't take too long this time with `IT' ok?"

"Yes, sir." I put the radio back on my hip and take my knife out of the dead man's body, my knife was stained with his blood, I lick it, taking in the taste, over the past years I have somehow gotten an addiction to blood, so every time I kill a target I would always lick their blood stained on my knife, or well…any blood I see. I leave the interrogation room and close the door behind me, sliding my knife back into its sheath, as I walk over to Laura's room, and as usual I knock on the door 3 times.

"Come in Rebecca."

"Heard you had a new mission for me Ma'am," I scratch Cooro under his neck, where he likes it the most. "Yes..about that, This is a highly dangerous one and we cannot be sure you will come back alive."

"Is….Are you giving me an A ranked mission?" I stop scratching Cooro's neck and he gives me a questioning look. "Caw?"

"We need you to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? The government agency? How would I ever get in? Especially with all their security."

"The vents."

"Seriously? The vents?"

"It is the safest way to get you in."

"But…what's my objective or target?"

"We need info, there was an attack in new York about 1 year ago, I heard rumours that it was because of something called `The Tessaract'."

"Soo…you want me to go and see if I can get any info on that `Tesseract', what if I get caught?"

Laura doesn't look at me and says, "We will get you back, don't worry," Laura looks up gives me a reassuring look, "Besides you can't quit yet, it hasn't been 10 years, and you are one of my best workers, Agent X."

I smirk, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, now go get changed and have a nice rest."

And then I left.

* * *

~Next morning~

*Yawn* what should I wear today? I walk over to my closet and take a look inside. I was 12 now, and Laura had bought me new clothes every new year, since she didn't know when my birthday was.

I pick out a white t-shirt and my favourite black leather jacket; I also wear my black jeans, and slip on my black fingerless leather gloves that cover my tattoo on my right hand. The tattoo was still the temporary one, I've changed it about 50 times in the past years, Diego said I'll get a real one at 18, as well as something about my skin. I tuck in my blue flower necklace, something about it made me feel calm.

I slip my belt on with my knives and wear my white, black and red Nike shoes, Diego got me them. I don't tie my hair up and brush it, my hair had grown up to my shoulders now, I said I needed a trim, so Laura would help me every time it grew past my shoulders. I had a nice long fringe and long black hair. "Nervous Rebecca?" Diego calls out from the door, he walks in as I turn around to look at him, "Don't worry bout a thing ok? If anything happens, I can guarantee I'll be there for you." I give him a nod.

"Let's go now."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEWWWWWW THANKS**

**I HAVE 10 REVIEWS NOW, I'M SO HAPPY :D**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER, REBECCA WILL FINALLY MEET COULSON XP**

**I'VE BEEN DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL NOW, BUT I HAVE TO STAY AT HOME FOR ABOUT A WEEK **

**SO I'LL JUST BE TYPING UP CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS XD**

**PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING ME :3**

**THANKS SO MUCH**


	9. Chapter 9 Daddy, is that you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or marvel**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Now back to where we left off**

**Rebecca's going to finally meet Coulson again! But will she/he remember?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Daddy, is that you?

I crawl around the vents, stopping to peer out once in a while, I was supposed to get to the main HQ and find out some info bout `The Tesseract'.

"Rebecca? How are you going?" I pick up my radio, "Not so loud Diego!" I hiss, there were some agents underneath me and I couldn't afford to get caught.

"….Sorry, just be careful alright?"

"Got it." I put the radio back on my hip, and start crawling some more, then, as I take a left at a corner, I notice that there was another person in here with me, I could practically smell them.

"Who…are you?" It was a man's voice, "Nobody else comes up here except me…so," He looks at me, although I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel them. "You must be an intruder." And suddenly I feel a whack at the back of my head and everything goes black, the last thing I hear is Diego shouting something over the radio.

* * *

I later wake up in a dark room, my hands and legs are tied, and I wonder where I am. Then it hits me, I was caught, that man in the vents, must've been him.

Aw man, what was I going to do now? Who knew that I would get caught this easily, I hadn't even found some info yet. I use my left hand to feel my right wrist, I sigh in relief, my bracelet was still there, I should be able to get out of this mess then, but then I realise that there was someone behind me. The door opens and a man in a black cape with an eye patch steps in, he looks rather…..familiar. "Now, now what do we have here agent Barton?"

The person, who was behind me, steps up and grabs my hair. "An intruder sir, not sure who she's working for but I caught her sneaking around the vents, and, in my territory." He hisses at me and I hiss back. "A girl huh, let go of her Agent, you should know better than that." The man who I believe is Agent Barton, reluctantly lets go off my hair and steps towards the man with the eye patch, as the man with the eye patch steps towards me.

"Now…who do you work for kid?" He asks me. "…." I don't say anything and he laughs, "Hahahhahaha I knew it wouldn't be easy, kids these days, Agent Barton, go get Agent Coulson , he should know how to deal with kids, since he watches super nanny." The man with the eye patch walks out chuckling, "She's not even a big case, don't worry Agent Barton, all we have to do is find out who she works for and what they want, as easy as that."

* * *

Not a big case huh? They don't know who they're dealing with, I smirk as the door opens again to reveal a man, with short light brown hair, and a suit, now he looked REALLY familiar. The man grabs a chair nearby and sits in front of me. "Hello, you may call me Agent Coulson, I just need to ask you a few questions and you need to answer them."

"And…what if I don't?"

"Then I will taser you."

I give the man a glare locking my eyes with his, he merely looks back at me and smiles, he shifts his chair closer and says "Kid you look very familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" He gets up and moves closer stretching out his right hand, his sleeve slides up to reveal a bracelet exactly like mine, I flinch at the sight of it, and at the touch of his hand on my face, a single word forms in my head.

Dad

DAD

My head starts to hurt again, this time it's a very sharp pain, as if someone was stabbing me over and over again, I couldn't take it anymore. I somehow rip the ropes off my legs and kick the man right in his stomach, he doesn't see it coming so it sends him right to the wall. There's a huge bang as he hits the wall and slides down, the door slams open and the man with the eye patch bursts in, and rushes to the man I had kicked, "COULSON, COULSON STAY WITH ME." The man I had kicked groans and sits up, as a pack of people run into the room with guns, aimed at my head.

I had never felt this terrified before, on all of my past missions, nothing like this had ever happened before. They moved closer, and one of them grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me up, cutting off the ropes that restrained my hands. I suddenly felt that nothing was gripping my arms anymore, I pulled out of the man's grasp and quickly drew my knife and ran to a corner in the room.

The people move in closer to me and aim their guns right as my head, this is hopeless, I'm going to die. I lift my hand up to cover my face as my sleeve slips down to reveal my bracelet, the man I kicked gasps, and immediately runs in front of me yelling "DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT"

The people look at each other confused, the man with the eye patch says something to them and they move slowly move back. I then feel someone's hand trying to pry my hands away from my face.

My hands slowly move from my face as I look into the man's face and he gives me a smile.

Dad

The headaches back, I can't stand it. I grab my knives and start to throw them in all directions, one of it hit a man, sending him to the floor. The man called Coulson, moves his hands to my face, while dodging the knives, "Rebecca, it's me, it's ok now, I'm here." He sounds so familiar, but where? I can't remember, and as I look at his face again, I feel tears coming down my face.

"Daddy, is that you?

* * *

**XD REBECCA FINALLY MEETS COULSON**

**I JUST HAD TO FINISH IT WITH DADDY IS THAT YOU? XP**

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS**

**WHATS COMING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS :D**


	10. Chapter 10 I remember now Daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

**But I do own Rebecca .**

**First of all, I would really like to thank Kuroshi-Kayane****, Avamys and Black Knight3344 for posting more than 1 review, your reviews help me update faster . **

**We are finally up the 10****th**** chapter **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XD**

**Now back to where we were**

* * *

Chapter 10 I remember now Daddy

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Yes, Rebecca it's me, its ok now, you're back home." Coulson wraps his arms around me and embraces me.

"Hey, Coulson, how can you be so sure it's her?" The man with the eye patch asks, as he sends all the other people out the door. Coulson gestures to my wrist, where I had my bracelet on. "Still," The man with the eye patch comes closer. "You can find those bracelets anywhere, doesn't mean its Rebecca, besides, I think that kick she gave you, messed up your head man."

Coulson doesn't move, he hugs me tightly, as if he was afraid I would run away. "Remember what I told you about her eyes?" Coulson asks, not moving from his position. "Yeah, why?" The man with the eye patch comes closer as he places a hand on his gun, he was about 1 meter away from me now.

Coulson turns around to face the other guy as he points at my eyes, the man's eyes widen as he realises what Coulson meant.

My eyes were a shade of blue.

"I'm sure nobody's eyes turn a different colour depending on their emotions, except Rebecca," Coulson uses his thumb to wipe away my tears, "Do you remember me Rebecca?"

I look into Coulson's eyes again, and suddenly, everything comes back to me,

My birthday,

Agent Bex,

The bracelet Miss Hill gave me,

The crow bomb,

The feather

And Mr Furry

"I remember now daddy," I hold my bracelet next to his, and once again, a small rainbow appears, "I was going to tell you how pretty this was." I grin as Coulson remembers that day.

"Now hold on there Rebecca, if you are Rebecca, we still have to find out what you're doing here, especially since you were found sneaking around the vents." The man with the eye patch says, I remember him now, he was Mr Furry, I mean Fury.

`It hasn't been 10 years yet'

Laura's voice repeats in my head, "Oh crap." I mutter

Coulson seemed like he had heard me, "What is it Rebecca? Come on, let's get you refreshed and then we can ask all the questions later."

Coulson stands up and holds out a hand, "Come on Bex."

I flinch at the sound of my nickname, "I don't think I can Dad, Laura's going to kill me."

Coulson and Fury both give me a questioning look, "Who's Laura?" Fury asks me.

"My boss, I was sent here to collect some info, and now…." I start to look around nervously, "She's going to come and take me away from you again." Coulson pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry Bex, no one is ever going to take you away from us again." I nod and follow Coulson, waving bye to Fury on the way out. My radio was gone, but I still had my knives.

"Who knew we would see her again?" Fury sighs as he walks over to the man I had stabbed with my knife, he pulls out the knife and looks at it. "That kid's a pro, a shot right in the chest, without even looking, if she's on our side, then Agent Barton would really like her."

* * *

Back at The Midnight Ravens HQ~

Laura's P.O.V

"Rebecca? REBECCA?" Diego screams her name over and over in radio. "What the hell happened?" Diego doesn't look too good. "Maybe, sending her in wasn't such a good idea." I mutter. Diego comes over to my desk and slams his fist down, "WE, HAVE, GOT, TO, GET, HER, BACK!"

"Diego, calm down, maybe she's just dropped, or turned off the radio, if we don't get any contact in the next 2 hours, then I'll send you in alright."

Diego has a think about it, "…Make it 1 hour."

I sigh," Fine alright, now stop trashing my room and go find something useful to do."

Diego doesn't say anything and slams the door on his way out.

"Geez, what am I going to do Cooro?"

"Caw, caw caw."

"Yeah…I'll have to go with him don't I?"

* * *

~Back at S.H.I.E.L.D.~

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I follow Coulson down the hallways as I start to remember everything that had happened here, there was the Crow I saw, the bomb, the injured people. "Are you ok Rebecca?" Coulson gives me a worried look," You've been so quiet lately."

"Umm..Dad you've been asking me the same question about 5 times already."

"I'm just worried Bex, It's been like what? 7 years since I last saw you, a lot of things have happened during that time." I then remember what I had to do, the Tesseract.

"Um..Daddy, what's the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract? Why?"

"Because, that's what I was sent here to find out." Coulson doesn't say anything as we walk into a room which I believe is the infirmary, why were we coming here? "Let's get you patched up first Bex, then we can have a talk."

I hop onto one of the beds,"Patched up? But I'm not hurt."

Coulson raises an eyebrow, "Your head, from when Agent Barton whacked you."

"Oh." I take a look at myself in a mirror that was beside me, I had a pretty bad gash there. Coulson got out a first aid kit and took out a bandage. After that was done, he sat down next to me, "So, what do you want to ask me Dad?"  
"….Who are you working for?"

"If I tell you, then will you make sure they don't come and take me away again?"

"I'll do what I can."

"….The midnight ravens, Diego's my handler, and Laura's my boss."

Coulson's eyes widen as he hears Diego's name, "That Diego guy, he didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, though he was kind of strange sometimes."

Coulson sighs, "What does your boss intend to do with the Tesseract?

"Not sure, she never told me, all she said was that it had something to do with the attack in New York, about 1 year ago."

"Ok, Rebecca, are you on our side or theirs now?"

"I'm on Daddy's side of course, but I have a feeling that Diego's going to come for me, so you'll just have to protect me from them." I grin as Coulson gives me a look.

"By the way daddy, who's Agent Barton?"

"Agent Barton? I'm his handler, he's a pretty cool guy, I think you two would get along pretty well together."

"Considering that he whacked me, I don't think so."

Coulson chuckles, "How about if I get him to say sorry?"

"That would be nice." I hop of the bed and head for the door,

"Lead the way Daddy."

"Hahaha." Coulson just had to laugh, over about 7 years, his daughter hadn't changed at all.

* * *

**Who enjoyed this chapter? .**

**Rebecca's going to have some more Father and Daughter time with Coulson later,**

**And she's going to meet the Avengers very soon. XD **

**Please read and review thanks :D**

**READ AND REVIEW :3**

**THANKS FOR READING X3**


	11. Chapter 11 Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**But I do own Rebecca XD**

**Let's see what's going to happen when Rebecca meets the Avengers .**

**And will Diego and Laura come after her after she is finally reunited with her dad?**

**Read to find out XD This is the 11****th**** chapter X3 YEAH**

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW **

**:D THANKS**

* * *

Chapter 11 Pizza

Me and Daddy head down the hall and into a place that Daddy said is the training room. Inside there was a guy with a bow shooting targets, he had a blindfold on and got a bullseye on every target he shot. "Whoa…Is that Agent Barton Daddy?"  
"Yes Rebecca, isn't he cool?"

"He sure is Daddy, no wonder he could take me down with a simple whack to the head."

"Hahaha maybe that's just cause he got you by surprise."

"Daddy, do you know who else is super cool?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well…Agent Barton is cool, so he can be number 3 on my cool list, but Daddy you're the Coolest so your number 1, and Captain America is super cool so he can be number 2."

"Hahaha a cool list, and about Captain America," Daddy hesitates for a minute thinking, " I'm going to show you something really cool tonight."

Suddenly, Daddy's phone rang, and he immediately picked up. "Coulson here." It had been so long since I had last heard daddy's voice, I took this moment to have a think.

Diego or Daddy?

Diego had been with me for a pretty long time, and we had a kind of father and daughter relationship, but then there was daddy, before I was taken away, my Daddy was the best Daddy ever, so, who should I pick?

….Daddy of course.

Diego was nice too, but I think that I like my Daddy more. "…I'll be right there sir." Daddy hangs up and turns around to look at me. "Hey Bex, I need to go somewhere for a moment alright? Do you think I can leave you here for a minute?"  
"No Daddy No! I don't wanna be alone again." I grab Daddy into a tight hug and bury my head in his suit. Coulson sighs, "Hmmmm….I know! Hey Bex, how about I leave you with Agent Barton for a while ok? He's not a bad man, and he's number 3 on you cool list." I sniff, "Ok Daddy, but will you come back?"

"Of course I will, oh and Rebecca, don't let Agent Barton drag you into any of his pranks." Then Daddy's off.

I take a look back into the training room, but Agent Barton wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?" I wonder, then I feel someone tap my shoulder, "Eep!" I jump away and pull out one of my knives, my heart beating so fast, I thought It might pop out of my chest. "Whoa, sweet reflexes kiddo." It was Agent Barton. I don't move from my position, "Umm…" Agent Barton rubbed the back of his head as he looked at me, "I didn't mean to overhear your conversation before, but if I heard right, you're supposed to be with me?" I lower my knife, "Uh yea."

"Cool, and also, are you his daughter?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Just wondering." Agent Barton looks at me strangely, "Hey… aren't you the kid I clobbered in the vents?"

"…Yeah."

'Um…Agent Barton,"

"Just call me Clint, there's no need to be formal."

"O-Ok Clint, I'm Rebecca, or you can call me Bex."

"Sweet, so what do you say Bex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Coulson said no pranks, I can't guarantee that." He smirks, as I giggle.

"We may have to go in the vents but, is that ok?" Clint asks me, as he walks into the training room.

I follow after him, "Yeah I'm fine with going in them."

"Guess you're in then." Clint grins as we walk over to the vents, he unscrews one of them, and crawls in.

"Follow me."

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

Me and Clint look down at the people walking below us, "It should be just ahead of us." Clint continues to crawl some more, but I don't move from where I was. That lady looked really familiar, she was…..um…..oh right, Miss Hill. "Hey, Rebecca! Over here!" Clint calls over to me as I start to crawl over to him, the vents were pretty big so there was plenty of room to move around.

Clint was looking down at something and licking his lips, I come over and have a look. It was the kitchen, and it looked like they were making something, I look closer and realise it was a food I had never seen before, it was round and had things like meat and veggies on it with what I think is cheese, it smelt really good, and my stomach rumbled as I realised how hungry I was, it was probably after lunch now. "What's that Clint?" I ask him, pointing at the round food. "You don't know what that is?" Clint raises an eyebrow at me, "Where have you been? It's Pizza."

"Pizza," I repeat, Diego had never gotten me something like pizza before, I wonder why, it looked really good. "Geez, what has Coulson been feeding you?"

"I was kidnapped at the age of 5." That immediately shut Clint up. "I haven't seen Daddy since."

"O-Oh I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't know that." Clint gives me a nervous look.

"It's ok Clint, I mean, if you weren't in the vents when I came in, I probably wouldn't have seen daddy again."

"R-right, but, what were you doing in the vents anyways?"

"I was coming here to collect some info, something called `The Tesseract'" Clint flinches at the sound of the Tesseract. "It's been almost a year since that event." Clint mumbles.

"Wait, so would that mean that you were here as a spy?"

"I guess so." I shrug, "Didn't you know?"

"No, guess who ever you worked for must've been tight on food, what did they feed you?"

"Um…things like crackers, sandwiches and yea, sometimes I got chips, but that was only when something important comes up."

"Wow."

"Any ways, can we try some of that `Pizza' Clint?"

"Sure, why not, let's get out of here first." Clint crawls forward with me following after him.

"Yay, Pizza! I hope they taste good."

"They will probably be the best thing you will ever eat Rebecca." Clint chuckles.

"I wonder if Daddy likes Pizza too."

"We could ask him."

"Yeah!"

And with that, we crawled out of the vents and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Heheheh I just had some Pizza yesterday, then I had this idea about Rebecca and pizza XD**

**HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

**READ**

**AND **

**REVIEW**

**THANKS **

**:D**

**Hope ur looking forward to the next chapter .**


	12. Chapter 12 I'm not safe here

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS XD**

**But I do own Rebecca X3**

**We're up to the 12****th**** chapter! .**

**I have 17 reviews now :D**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**And I'll post faster :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**I LUV ALL OF U PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPORTING ME! **

***Hug***

**Now back to where we left of…..**

* * *

Chapter 12 I'm not safe here

Coulson walked through the corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ as he carried a big pile of files. "Why does, Barton, never fills in his reports? Just wait till I get a hold of him." Coulson mutters as he walks past the cafeteria, wait...what was that? He walks back, and pokes a head in the cafeteria. At one of the tables at the end, sat Rebecca and Clint, eating…was that pizza?

Coulson walks in and sits down next to me, placing the files on the table. "Hello Daddy! Did you know? This `Pizza' is really REALLY yummy." I grin pointing to the box of pizza on the table.

Coulson gives me a smile, "I'm glad you like it Bex, please tell me Agent Barton bought it, and didn't just grab a box and run off."

"Sir, I can assure you I didn't steal this box of pizza, why? Because I took something called a `Wallet' out of my `Pocket', and pulled out something called `10 Bucks'. I even told them to keep the change." Clint reaches forward to get another piece of pizza, there were 3 more left.

"Well….what a surprise, maybe I should have you spend some more time with Rebecca, she could be a good example to you." Coulson grins as Clint glances over at him. "I seriously wouldn't mind sir, she's an interesting kid."

"I think you're interesting too Clint." I mumble as I chew my pizza slice, "Well, as long as Rebecca doesn't mind." Coulson ruffles my hair as I look at him. "Want a slice daddy?" I ask him through a mouthful of pizza. "It's really yummy."

"You've got a bit on your face Bex," Coulson leans in and uses his thumb to wipe it away, and then he licks it. "Mmm...it's not that bad, what flavour?" Clint blushes as he sees Coulson lick his thumb. "Um…It's Hawaiian." Clint reply's before I could.

"Yeah that's what it's called! And Clint…. why is your face red?" His face was so red, he looked like a tomato.

"I-I think I need a drink. "Then he runs off.

"Was it something I did?" Coulson frowns, "Who knows Daddy, anyways here's your piece," I hand Daddy a slice, and close the pizza box," I'll save the last one for Clint when he comes back, what are those Daddy?" I point to the stack of files on the table in front of Daddy. "Oh right, It's reports Barton needs to fill out." Coulson finishes his pizza slice and takes out a handkerchief. "Come here Bex, you've crumbs on your face." I shuffle a bit closer to Daddy as he uses his handkerchief to wipe the crumbs away. Suddenly, I hear a gasp behind me and I turn around to look, it was Clint, and his face was still red. "Oh Clint-" He ran off again, "I wonder what's wrong?"

I turn back to face Daddy and I realise he had a really sad look on, "Daddy? What's wrong?" He shakes his head, "It's nothing Bex, just remembering how long it's been since we last had lunch together." He gives me a sad smile. "Don't be sad Daddy," I give him a hug, "It's not like I'm going anywhere anymore." Daddy hugs me back, "I hope that's true."

"Right! Now what am I going to do bout this last pizza slice?"

"Isn't it for Barton?"

"I don't think he's coming back, so, I think I'll eat it, unless…do you want it Daddy?"  
"Oh, no thanks Bex, you can have it." "Ok" And then I finish the last slice and dump the box into the bin. "Ok, lunch is finished, what now Daddy?"

"Hmm…I've still got to find Barton and get him to fill out these reports."

"Ok then, I'm going to go look for Clint." I jump off the seat and get ready to go when Coulson grabs my arm, and I turn around to look at him, "What is it Daddy?" He doesn't say anything but mouths the word, `Behind you', I feel my heart stop as I look behind me,

A crow

They're coming, my heart is beating faster than ever now as I pull out one of my knives and throw it right at the crow. It falls down and starts to bleed, Coulson let's go of my arm as I run towards the crow, it's lifeless eyes staring at me, there was a paper message on its right leg, I untie it and jump back away from the crow just as it explodes, as I unroll the scroll and as I read it, I feel my heart stop again as I drop the paper. Coulson rushes over to my side "What is it?" He asks me as he picks up the paper. "They're coming Daddy, They're coming for me, "I turn around to look at him, "And they'll kill as many people as they want until they get me." Coulson's eyes widen as he realises what I meant.

_Dear my sweet Rebecca,_

_Diego isn't happy with you now here, he's basically smashing everything up, and I hate to see him in this state, which is why we're coming, we're going to come for you._

_Oh, and don't think you can run, you've still got another 3 years to serve. _

_And in case you didn't know, Diego's put a tracking device on you._

_So like I said, you don't need to run, cause we'll know exactly where you are._

_From your boss, _

_Laura_

"What the hell is this?" Coulson mutter as he grips the paper, making his knuckles turn white.

"Hey, Dad? Would it be ok if I killed them when they come?" I pull my knife out of the crow's body and lick it's blood, "It's been so long since I've tasted blood, I would like more." Coulson stares at me, my eyes were a shade of red, he looks back down at the paper, what have they done to my daughter? I'll never forgive them!

"…You can Bex, you can, just...leave the boss."

I smirk, "Yes sir."

"But right now, let's get you somewhere safe."

"Safe? Where would that be Daddy?" My eyes were back to normal now.

"A place with a lot of security, I've got friends there, they'll be able to help me."

"You've got a lot of nice friends Daddy."

"Yup and one of them owns that place I'm going to take you too."

"They do? Wow, that person must be very rich to own a place with a lot of security."

"Yup, he's very rich." Coulson takes out his mobile phone and call someone.

"Director? It's me Coulson, I'm taking Rebecca to Starks place. She's not safe here, " Coulson looks at me and gives me a smile,

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter XD**

**Diego and Laura are finally coming after her, what's going to happen?**

**Rebecca's going to meet Tony . YEAH**

**Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter :D**

**READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Arrival at the Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avenger or Marvel but I do own Rebecca :D**

**Firstly I would really like to thank From 1532 for posting reviews and supporting me :D**

**And if you guys have any questions, email me them,**

**But most of it will probably be answered as the story goes on**

**This is the 13****th**** Chapter :D**

**Also, sorry if there are some spelling/grammar mistakes, English is my second language. XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :3**

**Sorry if it's taken me so long to finally upload a new chapter, I've have like heaps of assignments to do, Not even half way through them yet :(**

**But then I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Arrival at the Tower

Me and Daddy get out from the elevator and into a room which I think is the living room, there were 2 people sitting on a couch to my left. A man and a woman, the woman was the first to turn her head. "Ah, Phil, so nice to see you again!" She gets up and walks over to hug daddy, "How're you going? Take things easy with that body alright?" I wonder what she meant by that. "Yeah, I'm alright." Daddy reassures the woman.

"Do they start off that young Agent?" The man gets up, gesturing at me, "No Stark, well…maybe, anyways this is my Daughter, Rebecca." "Well then, I have no idea why she would carry knives around." He comes over and points at my hip, where I had my knives, I realised that I hadn't covered them with my shirt, but before I could say anything, the lady interrupted, "Awww, aren't you a cutie pie? I'm Pepper Potts but you can call me Pepper Rebecca, hmmm…." She looks at my face carefully, "Seems like you've got Phil's eyes."

And then she pulls me into a hug. "My eyes huh…if only that were true." Coulson thinks to himself. "Better be careful Pep, she may look cute but she could actually be a vicious beast." The man says. Pepper snaps at him, "Shut it Tony, or I'll make you do all the paperwork." The man, who I guess is Tony, raises his hands in the air and mouths `I surrender'.

"So what can we do for you today Phil." The lady lets go of me, and walks back towards the couch, returning with a drink. "Ah, yes, about that, would it be ok if I left Rebecca with you?"

"Hmm…yeah sure that's fine, but why?" Pepper asked as she hands her drink to Tony . "She, well, we have reasons to believe that she is in danger."

"So…you've come to me?" Tony raises an eyebrow, "I can't take care of kids."

"….I was thinking maybe Rogers or Banner."

"Capsicle's not here right now and Banner's in his lab." Tony says, as he takes a sip of the drink.

Daddy sighs and rubs his neck thinking, "Hmm….Then get Banner to look after Rebecca for me."

"What if he says no?" Tony asks, taking another sip.

"Then she can stay with you." The reply came was so sudden, Tony almost chokes on his drink.

"Let's hope he agrees then." Tony mutters as he places the drink on a nearby table.

Daddy turns around to me, "Rebecca, I need you to stay with Stark here, while I go look for the baddies, alright?" I nod, and Daddy smiles, and gives me a kiss on my forehead before he walks off.

"Tony, I've got to go and fill in some paperwork, look after Rebecca." Pepper says as she walks off, waving.

After Pepper left, the 2 of us stood there staring at each other, finally Tony spoke up. "So…let's go and see what Banner says." I nod following him into the elevator. "JARVIS, where's Banner?"

"He is currently in his lab sir." Came the A.I.'s reply, I tug at Tony's shirt, as he turns around to look at me. "What is it?"

"Where's that voice coming from?" I ask him, confused.

Tony face palms, "It's JARVIS, he's an A.I. I made, like, a computer you can talk to."

"Cool."

The elevator doors open and we step off walking down the hall, passing rooms and finally Tony stopped in front of a door. Tony opened it and I peered inside, there was a man sitting at one of the tables reading something, he had light brown hair, and wore a purple shirt. "Yo Banner, take care of the Agents daughter for me will ya? Oh, and you can't say no." He pushes me into the room and shuts the door. The man sighs and turns around on his chair, his eyes closed.

"Tony, if this is another one of your pranks, I'm not going to fall for it again."

"Um…hi, Tony's left." I say, as the man opens his eyes, "Oh! Sorry about that."

He rubs the back of his head, laughing a bit. "Um," He pulls a nearby seat out, "Please, have a seat."

I went and sat down, "Y-you don't have too you know? I'll just go back to Tony if you want."

"Don't have to what?"

"Look after me, I don't really need a babysitter." I mumbled the last bit, and looked at him and ours eyes met, that was when I noticed something in this man, he had another side of him inside, something big, something dangerous, something, something….interesting,…. kind of like me.

"Um…why are you glaring at me?" The man asks, obviously confused, I didn't even know I was concentrating that hard, it happened often when I concentrated really hard, I would have a death glare on. I had done it so often it soon became a habit. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, I hop off the chair and walk towards the man and hold out my hand. "You…You're an interesting guy, Tony's a big jerk, my name's Rebecca, but you can call me Bex if you want."

He looks at me totally confused at first, but then takes my hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you Bex, I'm Bruce Banner, You can call me Bruce or Banner, whichever suits you." He grins, "Tony can be a jerk sometimes, but he's got a good side of him to." "Hmm..I doubt that, he'll have to prove himself to me."

"Prove himself?"

"Yeah, then I'll trust him, and he could be my friend."

"Does that mean, I've proven myself then?"

"Yup!" I nod, "By the way Bruce, are you a scientist or something?" I run over to one of the tables which had all kinds of things on it, there were test tubes, beakers, measuring cups funnels and plenty more. "Yeah, I am, want me to show you something cool?"

"Like an experiment?"

"Uh..yeah." My eyes light up with excitement,

"Cool! Hey… what's this?" I pick up a beaker with some blue water in it,

"Ah! Don't touch that Rebecca!"

BOOM!

* * *

~Few hours later~

Coulson enters the Stark tower and gets in the elevator. He looks down at his watch, 8PM,

"4 more hours left till they come." He thinks to himself, the elevator door opens and Coulson walks into the living room, only to find Pepper there in the middle of a huge pile of paperwork

"Ah, Miss Potts, Where's Rebecca?"

Pepper doesn't look up from where she was but said, "Not sure, last time I saw she was with Tony. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She groans, "Sorry Phil, can't help you, I've got all this paperwork that needs to be done."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, it's ok." She reply's waving a hand.

"Alright then. JARVIS where's Rebecca?" Coulson asks, looking at his watch again.

"She is with Dr Banner in his lab Sir." Came the A.I's reply.

"Thanks." Coulson heads for the elevator, but stops when he hears the A.I's voice again. "They both appear to be asleep Sir, maybe it would be best to not wake them."

"Asleep? Why?" Coulson questions,

"Dr Banner and Rebecca seemed to have been doing some kind of experiment together that wore them both out Sir."

"Well then, if that's the case," He looks down at his watch again, 8:15PM,

"I'll go and help Potts with her paperwork."

* * *

**Who liked this chapter?****  
READ AND REVIEW THANKS :D**

**BRUCE MADE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER :D GOO BRUCIE**

**Next chapter, Laura and Diego are coming for Rebecca! **

**READ AND REVIEW .**


	14. Chapter 14 They're here

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own The Avengers but I do own Rebecca XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**REVIEWS HELP ME WORK FASTER ;W;**

**And Thanks once again to all the people who are supporting me :D**

* * *

Chapter 14 Diego's back

Coulson and Pepper put the files all back into a nice neat pile in the middle of the room, "Thanks for helping me Phil, I don't even know why I bother with Tony these days."

"He should be glad he has you."

"Hahaha I guess so,"

"So…how are things going with him? Your relationship I mean." Coulson asks, as Pepper raises an eyebrow, "It's ok, but sometimes, I think he spends more time in the lab than with me." Coulson was about to say something when JARVIS spoke up. "Agent Coulson, it seems like Rebecca is awake now."

"And Banner?"

"Still asleep sir."

"Alright then." Coulson gets up, "I've got to go Potts."

"I know, I know, it's cool." Pepper waves a hand lazily, as Coulson walks towards the elevator, he looks at his watch, 10:30PM, "I sure spent a lot of time, better get going."

* * *

~Back in the Lab~

I get up with a groan, "Hey Bruce?" I look around, he was I think, unconscious or asleep next to me on his stomach. That last experiment was AWESOME. After I picked up that beaker with the weird water inside it, it exploded and then we had to re-make it, since that Bruce said it was something really important. But every time we tired, it didn't go so well, and exploded in our faces like 10 times.

I walk over to the table and picked up a vial with some pink water inside it. "Hmmm, Bruce said that it was this and…." I reach over and pick up a red vial. "I think it was this one." I cautiously pour them both into a test tube, and braced myself for an explosion….but there wasn't one. I open my eyes, and looked at the test tube, it was a blue colour.

I felt excitement run through my veins as I walk over to Bruce and kneel down, giving him a light shake, "Hey Banner check this out! I did it!" Bruce gets up groaning, "What?"

I grab his arm and drag him over to the table. "Whoa..." Bruce pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Good work Bex! This is great! You could make a great scientist!" I giggle, and then I hear the door open, I turn around to see who it was, it couldn't have been Diego or Laura right? I don't think that it's 12 o'clock yet. "Rebecca?" It was Daddy, I sigh in relief, Daddy walks in, a worried look spread across his face once he saw me, "Are you ok Bex? You look like you've just survived a tornado! Your hair's a mess too." Coulson uses his hands to comb through my hair, as he turns his head to face Bruce, "Banner, what have you been doing? You look like a mess too."

"Ah, right," Bruce runs his fingers through his hair, "Just doing a little experiment, messed up a couple of times, but it worked in the end…Agent."

"Just call me Coulson, and go and get yourself fixed up Doctor, you may need a new shirt as well." Coulson points at Bruce's shirt, it was covered in something that seemed like ashes, and was torn in some corners.

"Will do, I'll turn in for the day as well, see you later Bex." Bruce walks out the room, yawning.

"Bye Bruce." I wave as he walks out, "Hey Daddy, they're coming tonight right?"

"Rebecca…..yeah, they probably are, right now…" He looks at his watch, "It's 10:55, are you tired yet Bex?"

"Well….I once didn't sleep for about nights straight, but, yeah I am tired Daddy."

Coulson kneels down with his back towards me, "Come on then Bex, you should get all the rest you need, we are going to have a big night." I hop onto Daddy's back, wrap my hands around his neck, and bury my head on his shoulder as he walked out of the lab.

Daddy's hair smelt like….Daddy, it was nice knowing that I had my Daddy with me now, Diego was never like a Dad, and then there's Clint and Bruce, maybe Tony. And before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"At 12? But that's like midnight!" Tony complains,

Coulson had gathered up Bruce, Tony and Clint, and they were now sitting in front of him on the couch. "SHHH!" Clint hisses, "Don't wake Rebecca up, the kid needs her rest!"

Tony looks over at Rebecca, who was now sleeping on the couch beside them. "Umm…" Bruce raises a hand, "I don't think that me, or the Other Guy will be able to do much then, I don't really want to smash everything up here."

Coulson pulls a gun out of his pocket and hands it to Bruce, "Banner your job is to stay here with Rebecca when they come, while Barton, you're up on the balcony, contact us if you see any of them coming, Stark and I will stay here first, but once we get your signal Barton, we'll move out. And Stark, go suit up, it's 11:30"

Tony groans as he gets up, "Will I ever get a day off?" He mutters as he walks out of the room. "Barton, get to the balcony, and Banner get ready."

"Got it." They both replied, as Clint walked out with his bow and arrows ready. Coulson slumps into the couch next to Bruce. "This is going to be a long night." He mutters. "Rogers isn't here right now, would've been nice if he was, and Agent Romanoff's busy while Thor is back in Asgard, could things get any worse?" Suddenly Coulson feels a hand on his forehead, it was Banner, "Stop stressing so much Coulson, it's bad for your health."

"….Got it doc."

"What did I miss?" It was Tony. "Alright everyone's here now, get ready." Coulson looks down at his watch, 11:59,"Get ready Barton." Coulson says over the Comm.

"Roger that."

5.….

4…..

3…..

2…..

1…..

12:00

BOOM!

The sound of breaking glass echo's from the hall. "Aw Man! I'll make them pay if they broke my windows!" Stark runs off to the direction of the sound.

And Bruce shifts closer to me and holds out the gun, watching out. Coulson is already up with his gun drawn and didn't move, listening for any signs of more people coming in. "Barton, are you ok up there?"

"….." There's no response, and Coulson tries again, "BARTON! How are things holding up from where you are?"

"T-There's so FRIGGIN much of them Sir, I'm almost running out of Arrows!" Clint didn't sound like he was going well.

"Are you Coulson?" A voice whispers in Coulson's ear. Then, there's smoke everywhere and Coulson couldn't see a thing, *Cough* *Cough* "Banner! They're here!"

"I guess you probably are." The voice whispers again, and then he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, and he collapses. The person who had stabbed him pulled the knife out, and stood in front of him, looking, "You're one hell of a lucky bastard, don't know what you mean to Rebecca, but she's coming back with us now, I'll never have another one leave me again."

"This man," Coulson thought, "Is probably that `Diego'."

"W-where the hell is Stark?"

"Hmm? If you mean the metal man, he was easy, but your archer was pretty good, Laura had to take him down in the end."

Coulson groans, he was losing a lot of blood right now, "Am I going to die?" He wonders, as Diego walks away from him.

"Least I got to see Rebecca again."

And with that, his vision goes black.

* * *

**:( NOOOOO COULSON DON'T DIE**

**I wonder how Bruce is going ^w^ **

**READ AND REVIEW THANKS :D**

**Tell me what you think, and maybe what I should do next thanks .**

**I LIKE REVIEWS 3**


	15. Chapter 15 We have to fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel, cept I own my OC Rebecca XD**

**Read and review thanks :D**

**I'm soooo tired, spent like my whole night writing this for you guys ^.^**

**It's a pretty long chapter, hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Back to where we left off**

**What's happened to Tony, Clint and Coulson?**

**And what WILL happen to Rebecca and Bruce?**

**Read to find out what happens next**

* * *

Chapter 15 We have to fight

I wake up with a gasping, my chest hurt a LOT, it felt like something or someone was missing, something…precious, I look around, the whole room was filled with smoke, I couldn't see a thing, opposite me, sat Bruce on the couch with a gun, he hadn't noticed that I was awake yet,

"Hey Bruce-" I was cut off when I noticed a strange figure approaching Bruce, they were holding something long and sharp, instinctively I pulled out one of my knives and threw it straight at the figure, but Bruce had heard me before, and lifted his head to look at me, the knife flew past him, scratching his cheek and drawing some blood, but it had hit the person behind him straight in the head. I jump of the couch and straight for Bruce, "Sorry! Are you ok Bruce? And what's happening? Don't tell me they're here now?" I use the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the blood away, and he grabs my wrist, "I have a responsibility to look after you Bex, don't go off anywhere alright?" I look at the gun in his lap, "Fine…but could you past me that gun for a minute then Bruce?"

"…..Sure," He was hesitant at first but then gave it to me, "Just be careful with it ok?"

"Yes Sir." I walk to the back of the couch where I had thrown my knife at the person, I crouched down next to them and had a look at their face while I pulled out the knife,…..no idea who it was, but they had a certain tattoo on their shoulder, A crow and a full moon.

Right, ok, so, Diego and Laura are here now. Ok, ok, wait…that's very very bad. Where's Daddy?

I look around frantically, and hop back on the couch where Bruce sat, "Bruce, where's Daddy?"

"He has uh…., well, all I know right now is that, Agent Barton is up on the roof, Tony has gone off somewhere, and the last time I saw Coulson was when the room started getting smoky."

My heart nearly stops as I think of what may have happened to Daddy, Diego and Laura are 2 people who you really don't want to piss off. "Uh…Bruce, I gotta go, Sorry! And I need to borrow your gun!" I run off clutching the gun in my hands as I try to look for Daddy's figure somewhere. Then, in the corner of my eye, I notice a person slumped over against what I think is the wall, I run over there and have a look. It was Daddy, and…he wasn't breathing.

"Tsk, tsk, so there you are Rebecca," It was Diego, I turn around to see Diego slowly approaching me with a knife stained with blood in his hands, my eyes widen at that sight. Diego notices, and shakes his head, "No, no, I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to take you back."

"W-whose blood is that?" I ask him, my whole body was shaking now,

"Oh this?" Diego looks at his knife, and points at Daddy, "That guy's, I didn't like how he had a bond with you."

I don't look at him, "…So you stabbed him?"

"Um…Yeah, now come along Rebecca, I don't have all day." He turns around to walk the other way, when suddenly a* bang* is heard. Diego slowly turns around to look at me, blood dripping out of his mouth as he clutches his chest, and falls to the floor, "W-why?" He sputters, as he looks at me. Bruce came running up to us, the smoke was starting to clear out so he could see us pretty clearly. "REBECCA! What happened?! I heard a gunshot go off!"

He gets closer and notices me, holding the gun, my face was splattered with Diego's blood. Bruce slowly approaches me "Rebecca, it's ok now, put the gun down, we don't need to resort to violence at a time like this." He takes the gun out of my hand, and asks me "There, better right?"

"…No Bruce, it isn't." I look behind me, at Daddy's body, and Bruce's eyes follow my gaze. "Oh God." He drops the gun, and rushes forward, feeling Daddy's neck for a pulse…there was none, then his wrist…..none again. Bruce lifts Daddy's shirt up and takes a look at the wound, "Is Daddy alright?" I ask Bruce, already knowing the answer, "Rebecca….." Bruce doesn't look at me, and that's when I start to feel anger building up inside. "He's dead isn't he Bruce." I say my voice cold and hard

"….."

"W-Why do you care about such a man like him, when you have me?" Diego asks, from where he lay on the floor,

"You should be glad I didn't go for your heart, or else you would be dead right now." I lick some of the blood off my face and walk up to Diego. "You know Diego, your blood tastes awfully good." I smirk as Diego's eyes widen,

"A-Aren't we friends Bec?" He tries to get up but he can't, and that's when he looks into my eyes, they were a dark shade of red.

"Not after what you did to my Dad." I take a knife out and bring it above Diego's head, and just as I'm about to bring it down, Laura bursts into the room with a handgun. "Stop right where you are Rebecca."

"Stop it, Stop it." Cooro chimes. I don't move, "You know…I never liked Cooro Laura." I turn around and look at Cooro in his eyes, and suddenly, then he falls down onto the floor twitching. "OH COORO BABY!" Laura drops the gun, and rushes to her bird, she cradles him in her arms and looks at me. "What did you do?" I shrug, "I'm not really sure myself, call your men back Laura, and maybe I can reverse it."

Laura doesn't say anything at first, but then pulls out her radio, "…Ben, we've got to retreat, pull back right now…really, no you mean…oh…heh." Laura looks at me and smirks, "Go ahead." She whispers into the radio, Ben was Laura's right hand man, Diego was her left. I realise what that conversation was about, and I turn to face Bruce just as a shot rings out in the room, and Bruce falls back clutching his left thigh,

"Damn!" He mutters.

"I'm going to kill you Laura! That's 2 people you've injured! 2 PEOPLE!" I grab her by her shirt collar, "What about yourself Agent X, you've KILLED people, and your worried about me injuring them?" Then another shot rings out, and I feel a sharp pain around my stomach, I had been shot, just as I'm about to lose my balance, I pull out one of my knives and thrust it into Laura's chest.

"If I die, then I'm taking you with me." I hiss at her, just as we both collapse down.

Ben is a sniper, how could I have not realized that? If I stay here any longer, I'll probably die, I clutch my stomach as I crawl away from the open space, which was in front of the window, I crawl towards where Daddy lay, and sat next to him, "Aw man, what do I do now Daddy? I'm probably going to die to now." Bruce manages to crawl over to where we were, "You ok Rebecca?"

"I'm fine, used to these things, how about you Banner? I'm sure you've never been shot before." I press my hand down on my stomach to try and stop the bleeding, "I'm ok, just alarmed, I've been trying to contact Agent Barton and Tony, but it seems like it won't get through, even JARVIS isn't responding, they must've hacked into the system."

I look over at Bruce, he had ripped of some of his shirt to use as a bandage, and his leg didn't seem to be bleeding that much now. "Has the bleeding stopped yet Banner?" For some reason I was starting to feel really dizzy, "Yeah, but…Rebecca, try to press down on your wound, it should help slow the bleeding."

"I know that Banner, that guy was aiming for a vital spot, he caught me off guard when he fired at you," I press down tighter and look at my stomach, it was still bleeding and my white shirt was stained red now. "I don't think that's a good sign." With my left hand, I find Daddy's hand and hold it. "I don't wanna die yet Daddy, not like this, not with a god damn sniper outside."

I feel tears starting to form, and suddenly, there's a bright burst of blue light that illuminates the whole room, me and Bruce had to cover our eyes. And when we opened them, everything was still the same. "What just happened?" Bruce asked, obviously confused, "I have no idea Banner, sorry if you don't like me calling you by your last name by the way."

Suddenly, Coulson stirs, and opens his eyes, Bruce and me stare at him, unable to believe what had just happened, Daddy was dead a few minutes ago. He looks around and notices me, "Rebecca! What happened!? Where's Diego? Why are there bodies on the floor? Where are Stark and Agent Barton?" Daddy grabs me by my shoulders and I wince, "Not that hard Dad, kinda got shot." He looks at my stomach and I could see confusion and anger in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Sniper, outside, don't get in the open, I'll explain everything later, just call S.H.I.E.L.D. we're going to need some backup, and Dad, I didn't keep our promise sorry, I stabbed Laura, but Diego still alive I think, he was her left hand man." Daddy gives me a worried look first before getting out his phone and walking down somewhere to try and get a reception.

I get up ignoring the pain in my stomach, "Rebecca! Where are you going? You're going to get shot if you wonder out into the open." It was Bruce,

"I know Banner, but I have to do something, S.H.I.E.L.D. may not be able to bring Ben down." I take a breath and close my eyes as run through the open space, 2 shots ring out, 1 grazing my cheek. I get to the other side safely and turn back to Bruce, giving him thumbs up.

I hear a clatter behind and swing around pulling out my last knife, it was Tony. "Whoa Kiddo, are you ok? That's a LOT of blood you're losing right now." I grin, "What about yourself Tony? You head doesn't look that good, they hit you with a club or something? And where's your suit?"

Tony reaches up to feel his head, "Whatever, and JARVIS somehow shut down, they must have hacked in somehow, I'm glad I installed that emergency button, or I would have been stuck in the suit forever."

"Tony, if you don't want to get shot, I would suggest not going into open spaces, there's a sniper outside." I push past Tony, staggering into the hallway, "Hey Rebecca, where are you going?" Tony calls from the living room.

I put my last knife back into its sheath,

"To end this."

* * *

**O-O The final battle is going to start.**

**AND COULSON IS ALIVE! :D**

**But where's Clint? :P**

**Read and review thanks :)**

**So tired after writing this chapter -.-**

**I had like a million ideas and i didn't know which one to go with, so i randomly picked one XD**

**hope you guys enjoyed it**

**and don't forget to leave a review :3**


	16. Chapter 16 The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but I do own my OC Rebecca**

**In case anyone of you guys are wondering, Rebecca's not going to meet Steve, Thor and Natasha yet :P I'll have a sequel to this story, where she meets all of them, and maybe have a new enemy too XD**

**This story is mainly about Rebecca vs The Midnight Ravens, in case any ones wondering, maybe I should write other stories about Rebecca and the Avengers XD**

**Read and review thanks :D  
REVIEWS HELP KEEP ME GOING :)**

**As well as Rated T for some blood and Idk violence? lol**

**Review thanks**

* * *

Chapter 16 The final battle

The elevators weren't working, so I had to take the stairs, the other floors looked undisturbed, seemed like there was probably only Laura, Diego, Ben and a few of the juniors who came here to get me back. I walk up the stairs, and step out onto the balcony, I took my knife out just in case, and walked forward cautiously, Diego had taught me how to hide in the shadows, and I'm kind of glad he did, because it was a useful skill to have, since that it was like 1:30AM right now.

As I'm walking, in the corner of my eye, I see a figure lying down to my left, they looked very familiar, I walk towards them slowly and from the moonlight I can make out Clint's face. "Aw man, why's Clint out here?" I grab Clint's arms and drag him with me into the shadows and lean him against the wall, so that where ever Ben was, he wouldn't see us, I can't risk getting shot again.

"Hey Clint wake up." I give him a light shake but he doesn't move, he had his quiver on his back and was still clutching his bow. I rolled him over to check for any injuries, but there weren't any, except a bruise on his forehead. I give Clint another shake, bit harder this time, but again he doesn't stir, I start to get annoyed and pinch his thigh, Clint jumps up and gives me a confused and hurt look, "What was that for?"

"You're a man Clint, deal with it, anyways I need your help, there's a sniper out there somewhere, and we need to take him down, and I can't do it alone because of this injury." I point at my stomach, the bleeding hasn't stopped yet, but it wasn't gushing out blood. "Whoa Kiddo, I'll get that looked at if I were you."

"I know, I know, but right now, we aren't going anywhere with that sniper on us."

"Wait…before, you said that there's a sniper out there `Somewhere' I'm guessing we don't know where he is?"

"No idea, which is why I need your help Clint, I'll be the bait, since that they want me, and when he shoots, try to find out where it came from. That's probably the only way we can do it."

"You as bait? But that's dangerous Rebecca! And what if I can't figure out where he is? What if he ends up killing you?" I could hear panic rising in Clint's voice,

"Don't worry Clint," I get up from where I sat in the shadows, "If you can't figure out where he is, then I will," I turn around and grab 3 arrows from Clint's quiver, "And don't worry about them killing me, the Rebecca Daddy knew, died when they took me away." I step out of the shadows and use the arrows to tie my hair up into a bun.

"COME AT ME BEN!" I yell just as a shot rings out, with one swift motion, I deflect the bullet with my knife. "Any idea where he might be Clint?"

"The roof top of that building to your right! I can make out a person standing there!" Clint shouts from above me,

"Thanks Clint, told you, you could do it."

I hold my knife in front of me and dash to the building, 3 more shots ring out, I manage to deflect the first 2, but the third finds its way into my left shoulder. I hiss in pain as I leap from the Stark tower and onto the building Ben was on.

"Oh Rebecca, how well Diego has trained you." I've actually never seen Ben before, Diego had told me about him a couple of times, and most of them the things he told me were "Never go near him Rebecca, he's a dangerous man."

Ben was a fairly fit guy, with a strong build, he kind of looked like Clint, except with black hair and brown eyes. I ask him, "Why are you still doing this Ben? Laura's dead, you don't need to work for her anymore." Ben smirks, "Oh Rebecca, still a child aren't you? I don't care if Laura's dead, the only reason I worked for her was so I could get to kill people, and Laura would always cover it up for me, just like how she covered up yours, now…how about we have a little fun… eh Rebecca? Diego's told me how good you are, I want to see it firsthand."

Ben pulls out what I think is a knife and rushes forward at me, I swing my knife in front of me to block him, he pulls out another knife with his left hand and I jerked my face backwards, the knife missing my face by about 2 centimetres, "Not bad." He says,

I bring my right leg up, and kick him in his stomach, making him drop his right hand knife, and sending him to the other side of the roof, I pull out an arrow from my hair and hold it in my left hand. Ben gets up almost instantly and instead of charging at me, he pulls out a gun and shoots. I swiftly dodge them and run up to him, plunging my knife into his chest, he stumbles onto the floor, but manages to bring the knife in his left hand up, and into my back. I hiss in pain, just as I jab the arrow in my left hand through his right temple, Ben freezes and falls down onto the floor, not moving.

I pull my knife out of his chest and slide it into its sheath, and as I'm about to walk away, I feel a hand on my leg, I turn around, it was Ben. "How the hell are you still alive?" I mumble, I start to feel darkness over taking me, I'm losing to much blood, next thing I saw was an arrow right in the middle of Ben's forehead, Clint rushes over to my side, "Are you ok Rebecca? We've got to get you a medic right now! You losing too much blood!" Clint picks me up, and my right hand glove falls off, revealing my tattoo, I spit at it, and rub it away. "That's the end of The Midnight Ravens."

Then, my vison goes all black, and I start to feel as if I'm drifting away.

* * *

**ヽ****(´****ー****`)****ﾉ ****WOOOO!**

**What a chapter C:**

**The battle against the Midnight Ravens is finally over XD**

**Next chapter might be the final one guys .**

**And don't forget to leave a review ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17 Under the starry night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but I do own Rebecca XD**

**And also, in case any one of you guys were wondering about how Coulson came back alive, I'm not too sure to XP I think it will be explained later on**

**This is the Final chapter for Under the starry night, I'm not too sure what the sequel to it will be called, but once I decide on that, I'll post it up so you guys know .**

**Also a big Thanks to all the people who have supported me, I couldn't have made it here without all your lovely reviews.**

**Here's the last chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 17 Under the starry night

*Creak*

The door opens, and Bruce steps in, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other. Coulson didn't look up from where he sat, "Go take a break Coulson, I'll watch over her alright?" Bruce places the flowers in a vase near the bed, and the bear in front of the vase. "It's been like what? 2 weeks already, I can't believe I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most." Bruce places a hand on Coulson's shoulder, "It'll be ok, you've just got to have faith, go get a Coffee or something man, I'll take over ok?"

Coulson gets up from where he sat, and exits the room, "Call me, if anything happens."

"Got it." Bruce takes a seat, next to the hospital bed where Rebecca lay, it's been 2 weeks since the incident at Starks place, Clint had run into the living room carrying an unconscious Rebecca and shouting for someone to call an ambulance, she had lost too much blood, "It's amazing that she's still alive right now, we just have to wait for her to wake up."

The door opens again, and Bruce looks up to see who it was, "I-is she ok?" It was Clint, "Uh...yeah, here, have a seat." Bruce pulls a seat from the other side of the hospital room, and gestures Clint to sit. "Um...Thanks," They both sit in silence for the next minute or so, then the door opens again and Tony comes in with a giant stuffed rabbit. "Ah, the Agent's gone out huh? So, how's everything going?" He places the Rabbit at the end of the bed, "Ah…still hasn't woken up huh?"

"I should have done something." Clint mutters he stares at the floor, Bruce places a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much Barton, you've done everything you could."

Tony comes and takes a seat next to Clint, "They were kind of like pros, the fact that they managed to knock us out, there was probably nothing we could have done." Clint straightens up, and looks at Rebecca, "You know…there's something special bout this kid, seeing her around Coulson seemed to have really changed him you know? He seemed so much…happier, and I've never seen him like that before."

Tony pulls a drink out of his pocket, "I wonder how Coulson's dealing with this…"

"Seriously Tony? Is dinking allowed in hospitals?" Clint sighs,

"You really shouldn't be drinking so much Tony, it's bad for you." Bruce reaches to pull the drink away from Tony, but Tony just turns the other way, and continues drinking, "Whatever, I'm Tony Stark, I do what I want, and, I do technically own this hospital."

*cough* *cough*

"Told you Tony, alcohol isn't good for you, are you ok?"

"But…that wasn't me." Tony turns back around, just as Clint stands up, "Um…guys, am I hallucinating? Or is Rebecca waking up?"

Tony and Bruce turn around, to see Rebecca yawning. "Hmm..? Bruce? Clint? Tony? What are you guys doing here?"

Bruce, Tony and Clint don't say anything, except stare at her like they couldn't believe what was happening, "We've got to tell Coulson!" And with that, all three of them run out the room, leaving Rebecca by herself.

* * *

~In the hospital corridors~

Coffee or tea? Coulson had no idea which one to buy, he had spent about 10 minutes in front of the vending machine deciding, Coffee, I'll get Coffee, Coulson pulled out a 5 dollar note and was about to buy the Coffee when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see who it was. "Captain! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'll come by to see how you were going Agent, um…" Steve nervously puts a hand on Coulson's shoulder, "I'm sorry about what's happened, but it'll be ok."

"You know Captain, Rebecca would've loved to meet you."

"Haha, has she got trading cards too? I would gladly sign them if she wants me to."

"Ah she ha-"

Coulson was cut off by Tony's loud yelling, "COULSON, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? REBECCA'S AWAKE!"

"What?" Coulson turns to face Tony, who was now panting from all the running he had done.

"You better go Agent, I can come and visit later."

And with that, Coulson followed Tony, Bruce and Clint who managed to catch up, to Rebecca's room.

* * *

~Rebecca's P.O.V~

My head hurt a LOT, there were bandages around my stomach and back, as well as my head, the pain hurt so much, I felt like I had just been trampled on by 1 million elephants. Bruce, Clint and Tony had gone out just then, I wonder where daddy is. Now what had happened again….Right! Laura, Diego and Ben had come for me, and then Daddy died, but…he came back alive. I wonder how that happened? And how did I get to the hospital? Anyways, it had been around five minutes now, and I wasn't sure if Tony and everyone else were going to come back, so I close my eyes, and relax as I fall asleep again.

…

*Creak*

"Not too loud Tony! Seems like she's fallen asleep, right now, she should get some rest, and focus on recovering."

The door opens fully and Coulson steps in, "I'll watch over her till she wakes up, you guys can go now if you want it's pretty late."

"I want another drink, so I'm off, watch over the kid alright Agent? And if you want, she can uh…" Tony rubs the back of his head nervously and clears his throat, "She can stay with us at the Tower, Pepper seems to quite like her and, I'm not insisting but…offering."

"Thanks Stark."

"No problem, anything for a friend." And then Tony walks off, "I've got to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury's going to want me to fill in some reports, see ya later boss." Clint waves as he disappears out the door, leaving Coulson and Bruce the only ones left in the room with Rebecca.

"Um…When she wakes up Coulson, make sure she drinks water but not too much because of her wounds, besides that, call me if anything is wrong and I'll be here ASAP." Bruce says as he walks out the door, closing it behind him.

Coulson sighs, it was finally over, once Rebecca recovers, everything should be back normal, no more evil villains trying to take over the world, no evil organisations coming after them, everything thing should be just fine. Coulson pulls a seat out and sit next to the bed, holding Rebecca's left hand in his right, and soon, he felt himself relax and fall asleep.

* * *

~Around 2am~

I open my eyes slowly, my body still felt sore but it was probably better than before, I yawn and take a look at my surroundings. The hospital room was fairly large, there wasn't much in the room except for the vase with flowers inside on the table to my right, a teddy bear in front of the vase and a giant stuffed pink rabbit at the foot of my bed.

There was also something heavy on my left hand, I turn and have a look, it was Daddy, he seemed to have fallen asleep holding my hand, he had his head rested against the bed that seemed to mess up his hair. "Daddy, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep like that." I slip my hands out of daddy grasp and take a blanket and place it on top of him, "Mmm…Rebecca?" Daddy lifts his head up to meet my gaze, and his eyes widen as he pulls me into a tight hug. "Rebecca! You have no idea how much you made me worry."

"Um...Dad, that kinda hurts."

Coulson pulls away in a hurry, "Oh sorry!"

"It's ok Daddy, and I'm sorry I made you worry, but now we don't need to ever worry again, no one's going to come after me again." I get out of bed and slowly walk to the window behind Daddy, "Hey Dad, could you open this window for me?"

Coulson gets up from where he sat and comes over, "Sure but why?"

I look out the window and look at the city below, New York was very busy, even at night, I turn to Daddy and give him a hug, "Look out the window Daddy, there are lots of stars tonight, it's like we're right Under the starry night."

Coulson looks out the window and see's what I mean, the sky was full of stars.

"You're right Bex," Daddy gives me a warm loving smile, the kind of smile that could warm anyone's heart.

"Now, you've got to rest first young lady, those injuries aren't going to heal by themselves." Daddy picks me up and carries me back to the bed and tucks me in.

"You know what Daddy?"  
"What is it Bex?"  
"Starry nights are really cool because it's so pretty, but being with you under the starry night, is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Bex," Daddy leans in and gives me a kiss on the forehead, "Now get some rest missy."

"Yes sir!" And with that, I fell asleep almost immediately, the last thing I thought of was how awesome being underneath starry nights were, especially with someone you love.

* * *

**That's the end of Under the starry night .**

**Hated this story?**

**Loved this story to bits?**

**Then please leave a review :D**

**I would like to thank everyone who has supported me XD**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ OR REVIEWED THIS STORY :)**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, **

**HOW CAN THERE NOT BE ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18 Author Notes w

**JUST WANTED TO THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND SUPPORTED **

**UNDER THE STARRY NIGHT**

**IT WAS GREAT FUN WRITING IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD FUN READING IT**

**THE SEQUEL IS**

**Who am I really?**

**(Sorry, I've been changing the title a lot XD)**

**WHICH I'LL POST UP LATER (I'm not sure when :/ but I'll post it up eventually)**

**JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN! (^.^)**

**I LUV YOU ALL **


End file.
